The Dragon Rider Tribe
by Bio-Devil
Summary: Hiccup left Berk long before he met Toothless and Stoick was never the same after that. 5 years later Hiccup formed his own tribe of Dragon Riders and easily became the strongest tribe in the Meridian of Misery. But when Berk catches wind of them, Hiccup's paradise may be put in jeopardy. Contains Brave, Tangled, RotG, Frozen, & HTTYD Book characters, eventual Hicstrid & OCxMerida.
1. Prologue

**What's up Bio-Devil here! With a new story and this time about one of my favorite movies; How to Train Your Dragon. This is my own spin on a Hiccup leaves AU with Hiccup having his own tribe of Dragon Riders.**

 **Now I'm going to rate this M just as a precaution because my main OC WILL brutally kill people. Fun.**

 **Anyway here's the prologue to start off my story, enjoy.**

* * *

It's been 5 years. 5 years since the dragon raids have suddenly stopped. 5 years since Berk has experienced an actual peaceful time, if not hinted with paranoia. 5 years since the chieftain had become an emotional wreck. And 5 years after their heir's sudden disappearance. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had vanished 5 years ago without a trace. The village wanted to celebrate, Hiccup the Useless was gone. But the second someone suggested it Stoick the Vast had nearly beaten that person to death. Stoick wanted Hiccup found at any cost and would've gone insane if it wasn't for Gobber and Gothi.

Many Berkians thought Hiccup was killed, either by trying to kill a dragon with his stupid inventions or one of the fires he started burned him to death, but Stoick knew better. Only Gobber and Gothi knew of this, but Hiccup left a note in his room, a note that completely shattered Stoick.

 _Dear Stoick_

 _I'm leaving Berk. I'm done being treated like dirt because I'm different from everyone else and I'm sick and tired of you trying to change me. I'm sorry that you didn't get the traditional viking son you wanted but I won't apologise for me being me. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me, and I definitely won't be coming back. Good news for you though, now Snotlout or Scablout can be chief and Berk won't have to worry about this fishbone messing up the tribe anymore._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Your former heir, Hiccup._

Stoick notice the many tear stains on the note and how he didn't call him father. He showed Gobber and he was speechless. The two lead the search parties all over Berk and to all the nearby islands. Hiccup was nowhere to be found. After showing the note to Gothi she had him call of the search party, saying that Hiccup didn't want to be found. After the funeral ceremony Stoick had become cold, harsh, and violent. The vikings were terrified to even utter his son's name near him, fearing his reaction. It was no secret that Stoick had blamed the villagers for Hiccup's fate, but he blamed himself even more. Stoick had decided to punish himself everyday by refusing to let him forget about Hiccup and how horribly he treated him.

When Stoick wasn't writhing in self guilt and trying to be a proper chief, he was slaughtering dragons. To say Stoick took out his anger and hatred and was an understatement, saying he fended of raids by himself made perfect sense. Gobber was worried that the Chief would get swarmed by dragons as he rushes in or his body would just give out from overuse, but his worries were mute as the dragon raids suddenly stopped. The last attack was when, not one, but two Nightfuries had flown into the tribe and attacked the Academy, destroying the cages and freeing all of the captured dragons. But strangely, instead of attacking they just left. There were no attacks since, and Stoick hasn't left his house other than for really important chieftain duties and to sit near the marker that represented Hiccup's grave. But one fateful day gave the chief a new purpose in life.

That day, the Berkians were repairing the damages done to their villages after a large storm, but they were interrupted by Mulch and Bucket dragging a man into the middle of the village.

"What's going on here?" Spitelout asked as everyone, except Stoick, had gathered around the stranger. Since Stoick had became a recluse he was stand-in chief until one of his sons were able to take over. Since neither of them had received chieftain training it was fair game for either of them to take the role of chieftain. He looked at the man they had dragged into town. He was wearing strange leather clothing with what seems to be a pale golden armor on his left arm. His head was covered by a tan cloth hood that seemed to have just been added to his attire. Bucket pulled down the hood to reveal a young man with snow white hair. The Vikings gasps and drew their swords as the man began to stir and rise.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice carried an accent similar to Trader Johann's. His eyes were red as fresh blood, and that only increased the vikings worry.

"Get back Demon!" Spitelout commanded swinging his sword at the "Demon". He blocked with his armor and Spitelout's sword broke in two.

"Back off ya moron!" he barked. He took a sudden step forward scaring everyone back. "I'm no demon," he added, clearly annoyed with them. "I just want to know where I am."

"Yer on Berk," Gobber said trying to steer this confrontation towards civility. The Demon's face fell looking at Gobber with a sense of horror in his eyes.

"Berk? I'm on _fucking_ Berk! Oh, that's just great!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned loudly enraging everyone.

"You have something against Berk?" Spitelout asked hostile. The Demon was unimpressed.

"No, not Berk in particular, I personally think it has lovely scenery. Too bad about the pests though."

"Actually there hasn't been a Dragon Attack in a long time," Fishlegs stated with a smile.

"Wasn't talking about them," The demon replied with a mean smirk. That wasn't smart, everyone now drew their weapons ready to murder the demon on Spitelout's words.

"You have some nerve," Spitelout began pointing a new sword at the unwavering demon man. "Coming to our home just to insult us!"

"I didn't come here," he said in another annoyed tone. "I got caught in a storm and I woke in the middle of town."

"It's true," Bucket spoke out. "We found him washed up on the beach and he had these strange weapons." Bucket and Mulch held two swords with curved and very thin blades, and a curved metal stick. The demon looked at the weapons with wide eyes and quickly patted the empty holsters on his sides

"Give me those back!" he bellowed before swiping his weapons. He placed the two extremely thin swords at his sides and placed the metal stick in a holster on his chest.

"What kind of a sorry excuse for swords are those?" Snotlout asked aloud gesturing to his weapons.

"Their called Rapiers," the demon replied, his annoyance was getting even stronger. "Their made for sword fighters who focus on being quick and deadly, I wouldn't expect a _viking_ to know about that." The way he said vikings was like the way the Berkians would say dragons. Spitelout had enough of his insults and charged at the demon. He only smiled evilly and grabbed his sword as he swung, stopping it in mid swing. Before Spitelout could even be surprised, the demon pulled him closer using his sword and grabbed his neck. Everyone gasped as the demon effortlessly lifted the man of the ground.

"I ain't looking for a fight," the demon said, still wearing that evil grin. "But if you want one…*chuckle*...well, let's just say that wouldn't be smart." The demon dropped Spitelout and watched disappointedly as he began coughing for air. "Then again the smart way really ain't for you knuckledraggers, am I right?" The Berkians growled and started stalking toward the demon who still didn't show any fear. "You're only proving my point."

"Well, you can't expect to insult someone's home and heritage and get away with it," Gobber said hiding his irritation well. "Especially since you know nothing about us."

"Actually one of your own told me all about this place," the demon replied. Everyone went quiet in confusion. "His exact words were "Ever heard of Berk? It's twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, and full of the most prejudice and moronic brutes imaginable, with heads as thick as rocks." He definitely wasn't fond of this place and you thugs yet he was born here. Is that how you treat all your neighbors?" Everyone was muttering among themselves, what kind of Berkian would ever speak ill of their beloved home. Gobber knew, and he nearly had a heart attack because of the revelation.

"Who told you that?" Gobber asked stepping in front of him. The demon stepped away and looked at Gobber with resentment and accusation.

"What's with the sudden interest? From what he told me it sounded like you lot could care less about him."

"Was he scrawny, had reddish brown hair, and green eyes?" Gobber asked ignoring the sudden pain in his heart.

"He's scrawny compared to you savages, yeah, but that's not the word I'd used. More like thin, or maybe lithe. But yeah, same guy." Without another word Gobber grabbed the demon's arm and took to Stoick's house. The demon would've protested but he was interested into what this would lead to. When they reached the official chieftain's house Gobber banged on the door loudly. Stoick answered the door quickly, he looked horrible, he had pale skin and his beard was full of grey patches.

"What is it, Gobber?" Stoick asked concerned, ready to put on his chief persona for the good of the tribe.

"We found this stranger on the beach!" Gobber said motioning to the demon next to him. "He said he knows Hiccup!" Stoick froze for a mere second before ushering the two inside. They sat at the table and Stoick looked at the demon intently, eyes filled to the brim with desperation.

"Please, Demon," he began. "Tell me everything you know about Hiccup…"

"For the last damn time, I'm not a Demon!" he yelled outraged. Stoick wanted to yell back at him and just have him talk about Hiccup but angering him could mean he would withhold the information. Stoick simply huffed, apologised, and asked for his name. "You can call me Silver," he replied in a calmer manner. "But, I really don't have much to tell you."

"Anything you have on Hiccup will help…"

"Really? Does that mean you'll be willing to compensate me for it?"

"What do you want?" Stoick grumbled with a glare towards Silver.

"A boat. Don't care if it's big and luxurious I just want something that'll get me of this island. Despite the "unique" hospitality, I got places I need to be."

"Fine, tell me what you know about Hiccup, and I'll help you get off Berk." _Would've done that either way_ , Gobber thought. _We really don't need this Silver lad on Berk for any longer._

"*Sigh*...Where do I start...There's this island called Summa. There's a market town there made for traders, travelers, you know, people who moved around a lot. I was in this shithole of a pub called "Drifter's Pinte" just drinking while waiting for this thug I was hired to kill to show up."

"What does this have to do with Hiccup?" Stoick asked, not surprised in the slightest that Silver is a hired assassin.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, I finally find him, he was bothering some thin guy that was eating alone, minding his own business. Yes, that was Hiccup, don't interrupt. Now while he was bothering Hiccup I strolled over and shot him in the face…"

""Shot him in the face'?" Gobber repeated puzzled. Silver shot an annoyed stare at Gobber as he took out his metal stick and pointed the straight end to the ceiling. Next thing they knew the stick spat of a flash of fire and smoke that somehow created a hole in the ceiling with a loud bang. Stoick and Gobber jumped back as Silver place the stick back in it's holster.

"What sort of witchcraft was that?!" Stoick asked in a panicked tone.

"It's not magic it's a firearm. It's like a bow and arrow instead they're less stealthy and they shoot out small pieces of lead that have been the cause of many amputations back home...I could go on and on about them but let's just stick with what I know about Hiccup so I can leave here as soon as possible."

"No arguments here…" Gobber replied as he inspected the new whole in the ceiling.

"Good, now where was I…?"

"You 'shot a man in the face'."

"Oh, right, right. Now after I deal with the mess I made I buy Hiccup a drink so there were no hard feelings. The blood had ruined his meal, ya see. Then we got to talking, it started out small, with questions like "what brings you here", and "where ya headed after this". And somehow that ended up with us telling each other our life stories, which happened to be...very similar…"

"And?" Stoick asked literally on the edge of his seat.

"And that's it, the next day we went our separate ways. Never saw him again."

"You can't be serious!"

"I told you it wasn't much!"

"You said you asked Hiccup where he was going," Gobber stated. "What did he say?"

"He said he was hopping from island to island trying to find a place to call home. There were plenty of islands nearby Summa and that little story I told you happened a couple years ago, so who knows where he is. Hell, for all I know, he could be dead." But Stoick's hope was still rekindled, his son was alive! He just had to be...

Stoick and Gobber took Silver to the docks where he was readying a small boat to leave.

"You sure you don't want some supplies or anything?" Gobber asked, little concerned that he was just taking the boat.

"I'll manage," he replied simply as he began untying the ropes that held it to the dock.

"Before you go," Stoick began. "Can you tell me where Summa is?" Silver said nothing but tossed Stoick a roll of paper.

"That's my old map of the area around Summa," he said as he got into his boat and unattached it from the dock. "You should be able to find which island on their is closest to Berk with it. But the main problem is, even if you find your son, I doubt he'll want to come back."

"I never said Hiccup was my son…" Stoick said looking Silver suspiciously.

"Why else would you be so desperate to find him?" Silver's boat drifted off to sea and he sailed away from sight. Stoick gave the map to Gobber for him to look over.

"I think I've heard of one of these islands," he said. "It's not exactly close but it shouldn't be more than a 4 day trip."

"Then get a ship prepared Gobber," Stoick said sternly. "We leave for Summa as soon as possible."

"Stoick, wait. I-I know how much you miss Hiccup, I miss him, too. But this is a long shot, and even if it does somehow lead us to him...You heard what Silver said, he may not come back."

"I know that! ...I-I just have to see him again…" Stoick looked at Gobber with sad and weak eyes. "At least to tell him I'm sorry…"

Silver waited until he couldn't even see Berk anymore to let out a large dragon like howl. He waited for a few minutes before a dragon with midnight black scales dropped onto the boat. Others would cower at the sight of the "Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself" but Silver smiled happily and knelt down to the dragon.

"Hey, girl," Silver said softly as he scratched under the dragon's chin making her purr in delight. "I've missed ya. Now let's go home, the others are probably starting to worry." The dragon nodded in agreement and Silver hopped onto her saddle and they took off, but not before setting fire to the boat the Berkians begrudgingly gave him. The duo flew far away from Berk until they hit a large cloud of mist. Still they flew through it until they came across a huge wall of ice shaped like a large snake-like dragon. Silver and his dragon flew over it to find a beautiful village full of dragons and humans alike. The villagers saw Silver's descent and cheered happily knowing he's returned safely.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Silver said to the crowd. "I'm grateful for the hero's welcome and all but come on! Did you really think I died out there? Me? Your resident Demon?" Everyone laughed at this and Silver's Nightfury grew a small smirk.

"You can't blame them for getting worried," someone spoke up. "You disappeared without a trace." Silver turned around and saw a lithe young man with auburn hair and emeralds for eyes. He also had a Nightfury by his side and he was more than happy to see his mate again.

"Nice to see ya, too, Hiccup," Silver replied with a fake sneer.

"Am I supposed to say likewise?" Hiccup asked smugly. Silver threw his arm around his neck for a playful headlock. But he quickly stopped as the two boys watch their dragons play with each other. Hiccup's Nightfury kept trying to pounce Silver's but she kept jumping out the way and then giving him a teasing wiggly before she jumped away from him.

"Ah, come on Ebony," Silver said to his dragon. "Throw Toothless a bone." Ebony rolled her eyes and after another jump she pranced up to Toothless and rubbed the top of her head under his neck causing the big black "scary" dragon to nearly faint. Hiccup, Silver, and the other onlookers began laughing hysterically. Just another perfect day in the Dragon Rider Tribe.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the beginning to another story of mine. Another piece of work I have on my plate... but I won't complain!**

 **I have works for the Next X and the Force Dragon Slayer being nurtured at the moment so expect them to be updated soon-ish.**

 **Also just in case no one got the memo I actually posted one of my original works on FictionPress, under the same name of course. For those of you sick of me saying I'm working on original work you can now view one of them on FictionPress. The story is called Noir and it is my first original work I've posted to the public so I am nervous as hell for the feedback.**

 **Anyway see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Bio-Devil here with the first chapter of the Dragon Rider Tribe and I gotta say I could not believe how quickly it blew up in popularity! I must be getting good for you all to want the next chapter so much! :DDDDDD**

 **Well I'll keep this short, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hiccup let out an exhausted sigh as he processed what Silver had told him.

"So let me see if I get this straight," Hiccup said looking at Silver with a deadpanned expression. "You were stranded on Berk, and to get out of there you had to tell Stoick about me?"

"Pretty much," Silver replied with a shrug. Hiccup glared at him. "Hey, soon as they saw my hair and eyes they were gonna try and lynch me! Now, I knew you wouldn't approve if I started a island wide fight and "accidentally" killed everyone of them, and Ebony was nowhere to be found so I took the first opening I got."

"What exactly did you tell Stoick?"

"I told him we met on Summa while I was working as an assassin and you were just looking for a new home."

"Summa? That market island?"

"Yeah, and more importantly, when Stoick goes there for any sort of clue about you he'll be going in the opposite direction of us!" Silver gave a proud smile but Hiccup didn't return it. He was deep in thought about Berk, and about everyone he left behind there.

"How was Stoick?" Hiccup finally asked.

"He was a wreck," Silver answered truthfully. "Seriously, the man looked as if all reason for living was taken from him."

"Because it probably was…" Hiccup said with a hint of guilt.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup, you can't feel guilty about leaving. Don't forget how they treated you because you were different from everyone else, they don't deserve someone like you!" Hiccup let a small smile, Silver was no doubt his best friend and most loyal ally, other than Toothless, and he knew just how to cheer him up. But still, he felt something needed to be decided about Berk and the Hairy Hooligans.

"Silver, call a meeting, I need to discuss this with the rest of the council." Silver hesitated before nodding. They left Hiccup's large wood and stone house and made his way to the village's Great Hall. Outside of it was a large horn mounted to the ground and Silver blew into it, making a loud 'BLAR!" that echoed throughout the island. Hiccup and Silver walked into the Great Hall and waited for the Draco Isle Council to gather there as well.

Hiccup and Silver walked up to three thrones that were placed between two large holes that lead into an underground cavern. As they sat two very large dragons filled in the holes. One dragon was the great Bewilderbeast known as the Royal Blizzard, the Dragon King, and the other was the Red Death, Ruthless, the Dragon Queen. A third dragon flew into the hall, it was the mutated Whispering Death, the Screaming Death, he was named Bismuth, the Dragon Knight. He came to rest near Silver's throne and nodded towards the white haired boy. Those three dragons were known as the Dragon Titans, they were the three strongest Dragons around and they also had seats in the council as well.

After the Dragon Titans came in, the other members followed. First were the WInter Sisters, Anna and Elsa. The Princess and Queen of the Arendelle Kingdom, famous for their recent works in all things ice, due to Elsa having magic ice powers. They joined the tribe after Arendelle was attacked by Weselton in a surprise war. Anna and Elsa would've lost their kingdom if Hiccup and Silver had not joined their side, captured Weselton's Duke, and forced him to surrender; which for some reason lead to him renaming Weselton, Weaseltown.

Next came in Big Boobied Bertha and her daughter Camicazi, former chieftain and heir of the Bog Burglars. The Bog Burglar Tribe had gotten into a war with the Uglithugs and lost. Those who survived were enslaved for who knows what horrors. Hiccup and Silver had freed the surviving Bog Burglars and the rest of the Uglithugs slaves and took them into their group which led to the rapid growth of his tribe, which aided in the almost war with the Uglithugs. UG was furious with how they had destroyed his entire slave trade and was planning to enslave them all in retribution. But after a demonstration of the Dragon Rider Tribe's strength, and Silver beating UG half to death in front of his tribe, he agreed to cease all slave trading though Hiccup and Silver both knew that it wouldn't last long.

Afterwards came the three representatives from the Meathead Tribe, the Hairy Scary Librarian, their chief Mogadon, and their heir Thuggory. They joined the Dragon Riders after the Meathead's Island was destroyed by a very large and very angry sea dragon. Hiccup was more than happy to share his island with them as long as they followed their rules involving dragons. Mogadon agreed, even if the Meatheads didn't like it at first, but over time the accepted the co-existence with dragons.

Soon a barefooted boy with snow white hair walked in carrying a wooden staff. Jack Frost was his name and like Elsa he had the power over ice and snow, except he also had the power to fly. Jack was a lone man wandering around the Meridian with no memory of his past, Hiccup and Silver found him and the three became friends. Hiccup had managed to track down his family and reunite Jack with his little sister Wendy Frost. Jack didn't do much around the island, yet he knew how to lift everyone's spirits and that gave him a lot influence, earning him a seat on the council.

A red headed scottish girl wearing leather armor and carrying a bladed bow followed after him. She was Merida DunBroch, Princess, and Ambassador, of the DunBroch kingdom. She joined the tribe after she and her family sailed into the Meridian only to end up getting shipwrecked. Silver found Merida and with Hiccup's help they reunited her with her parents leading to a young, but strong, standing friendship between the two lands.

Right behind Merida was the girl with the longest braided hair in history, Rapunzel Fitzherbert. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Corona and the most recent addition of council. Elsa had introduced them after the Dragon Riders had a good strong tribe formed and was the first arrangement they've made with another kingdom without resolving some life threatening conflict.

The final member of the council had arrived and it was none other than Valka Haddock, Hiccup's long lost mother. She was technically the first dragon rider but Hiccup was the first one to teach others. She met Hiccup and Silver when they flew towards Draco Isle for the first time. It took some convincing for her to aid them in sharing their dragon with others, because she didn't believe that vikings could co-exist with dragons. But eventually she agreed and she watched as the Dragon Rider Tribe slowly grew, she was very happy to be wrong.

Valka took the third throne on the right side of Hiccup and Silver sat on the left. The three thrones signified the importance the three of them held in the tribe. While Hiccup did his best to make this a democracy but everyone knew that he was the main leader along with Valka and Silver as his right and left hands. It wasn't just because each of them had tamed on of the three Titans, but also because they were the best at what they did. Valka was an expert on all things dragon earning her the title of Dragon Priestess. Hiccup realised he was a natural leader when he left Berk and managed all of the negotiations and relationships with the other tribes and the kingdoms beyond the Meridian, as the technical chieftain, he's called the Dragon Prince. But not all tribes were willing to accept peace with dragons, or when some saw that they could be controlled they tried to take advantage of their teachings. That's where Silver came in, when it came to war he was a master tactician and doesn't hesitate to frighten a threat to his home. His tactics work so well his enemies call him the Silver Death.

"What's the occasion Hic?" Jack asked as he and the council members took their seat around a round table that faced the three thrones.

"Hello to you too, Jack," Hiccup replied. "And everyone else. I've called this meaning to discuss with all you about future interactions...with Berk."

"Berk?!" Valka repeated in shock and disgust. After Hiccup met Valka, he told her all about how he was mistreated on Berk and Valka quickly grew to resent her old tribe and former husband.

"Your old stomping grounds?" Jack asked.

"Why should we trade with them after how horribly they treated you?!" Merida asked aloud making Silver smile.

"I'm not talking about trading with them," Hiccup replied quickly. Hiccup was a very forgiving man and a lot of times the council didn't agree with his mercy but because of it they a have dozens of friends for every enemy they have. But he wasn't going to forgive Berk so easily. "I'm talking about what we'll do when they eventually find out about us."

"What do you mean by that?" Camicazi asked.

"By now we are well known throughout the Meridian. Whether people love, hate, or fear us, the Dragon Riders are more than just some crazy myth."

"We're the most powerful tribe out there!" Thuggery exclaimed proudly gaining a few cheers from the more immature council members.

"Thank you for that, Thuggery. But that is exactly why Berk will find out about us, it's only a matter of time, and we need to be prepared for that."

"Do you think they would start a war with us?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I honestly have no idea…"

" _Bah!_ " Ruthless roared in Dragonese. " _We shouldn't even bother with those weaklings! If they even have the foolish nerve to attack us, and I know they do, then we'll just wipe every single one of them of the face of the…!_ " Ruthless stopped her rant when she noticed Hiccup's unamused glare, she instantly went silent and crumbled in shame. Hiccup was the only living being on this island that she would listen to, and other than Royal Blizzard on occasion but she would always be as defiant as possible.

"Thank you for your opinion, Ruthless, but let's try to avoid war as much as possible."

"That may not be an option," Mogadon stated. "After you disa...left, Stoick was throwing all his anger into the invading dragons and that made him completely despise dragons and anything to do with them that doesn't involve wearing their bones as trophies. If he hears about this he'll probably have the entire tribe loaded up in boats to knock down our ice walls."

"Let him try!" Silver began.

"Silver!" Hiccup warned causing the Silver Death to groan loudly.

"Can't we try reasoning with them?" Anna suggested getting a nod from Rapunzel and her sister.

"Reason?" Silver repeated in disbelief. "With a Viking? Might as well try and reason with a boulder!"

"Hey!" Yelled all the former Vikings except Hiccup and Valka.

"Oh, tell me I'm wrong!" He dared. "Look I don't mean to offend any of you but the only reason you guys listened to us in the first place was because you had no other choice!" No one argued with him so Silver continued. "And since the Hooligans don't _have_ to listen to us then they don't have to care about our way of life!"

"So what do you suggest we do, Silver?" The Hairy Scary Librarian asked.

"I'm actually with Ruthless on this one, why should we do anything?"

"Because they'll find out about us sooner or later!" Bertha shouted back.

"Doesn't mean we have to seek them out and invite them to a tea party!"

" _So what do we do if they try and start a war with us?_ " Bismuth asked.

"We fight back, and I'm not talking about a Hairy Hooligan genocide, we just show them who they're messing with until they finally quit or get to exhausted to attack anymore."

"You don't know Stoick, Silver," Valka said.

"But I do know how a Viking leader thinks. Sure, they're stubborn as a headstrong mule but even they know when it's time to call it quits. And if he doesn't then I'm sure his people will."

" _What do you think we should do, Hiccup_?" Ruthless asked.

"...I think if we show our faces to Berk it could end in a number of disastrous ways…" Hiccup replied.

" _From what I've heard there are only two options ahead of us_ ," Royal Blizzard spoke out. " _We either hide from Berk, only delaying our inevitable encounter; or we seek them out and risk a one-sided and unnecessary war_. _A very difficult decision_."

"Isn't there some sort of middle ground?" Rapunzel asked.

"Like what?" Merida replied making the golden haired princess silent.

"Actually," Hiccup said gaining everyone's attention. "I think there may be one."

"Well don't keep us out of the loop, what is it?" Jack asked.

"We don't seek out Berk, but we won't hide from them. Maybe it's inevitable that Berk finds out about us, but we'll let the gods be the judge of that, and if that leads to war or peace, then so be it. Either way we'll be ready for them. Any objections?"

There were none.

Summa was an island with an eye catching forest and beach. The market town was made of stores, pubs, and inns with no sign of any sort of leadership or organization. A Berkian boat sailed into view carrying only four vikings. Stoick and Gobber were on the ship for obvious reasons, but Astrid and Fishlegs went along for different ones. Fishlegs says he wanted to see what Summa could offer him in the ways of books and knowledge, but really, he feels a little guilty for his mistreatment of Hiccup. Fishlegs never bullied him but he wasn't innocent either. They used to friends, he and Hiccup. But after the first few screw ups he had to distance himself from him in order to avoid the bullies, and abandoning a friend is unforgivable in his book.

Astrid came along mostly to getaway from Snotlout. Ever since Astrid became of marrying age, Spitelout has been relentlessly trying to get her father, Ari, to sign a marriage agreement and his flirting has been getting even worse. So far her training to be shieldmaiden has warded them off and it helped that her father couldn't stand the Jorgensons, but they may have to take it anyway. The Hofferson's have come down on hard times and they may have to take the payment Spitelout is offering in order to get by. The other reason she came along, she has to find Hiccup so she can marry him instead of Snotlout. All her life she's been told that she'll have to marry Hiccup and give him an heir for the good of the tribe and that's why she resented him, she couldn't stand the fact that she was being given to someone without her consent. But now she was going to have to deal with marriage one way or another, and being married to Hiccup was less awful than marrying Snotlout. Astrid could care less for the reasons he had to run away, he was coming back, no matter what she had to do to make sure of it.

The four vikings docked their ship and walked into the market island. They barely walked two steps before vendors started shouting at them to buy their goods. Stoick ignored them all, he had a mission and he wasn't here to shop for bed sheets.

"Stoick?" he heard a familiar voice call to him. "Stoick the Vast?" Stoick turned and saw none other than Trader Johann walking up to him. "It's been too long!"

"Hello, Johann," Stoick replied.

"How has everything been going? I never see you anymore even when I dock at Berk."

"My only son ran away because of me," Stoick replied coldly. "And the only sensible things I could take my rage out on have disappeared. So naturally, everything has been going horrible."

"I'm...sorry I asked…"

"Johann," Gobber spoke up coming in between the two. "Can you tell us where the pub called "Drifter's Pinte" is?"

"Take the next left and you should find it. But why would you want to go to that awful place."

"Someone told us he met Hiccup there," Gobber replied. "We're going there to see if we could find anything that would lead us to him." Johann looked at them a tad nervously before saying;

"I don't mean to bring down your spirits, especially you Stoick, but that place sees hundreds of different people all the time. I doubt anyone would have focused on just one."

"I know," Stoick replied. "I still have to try…" Stoick led the way with the other three in tow leaving Johann behind with conflict stitched to his face. _I think I have an idea who told them that_ , Johann thought with a sigh. _Silver… I know you'll do anything to protect your home...but I don't think toying with a destroyed parent's heart is a very justifiable one…_

"So what do you think we should do if we find him?" Fishlegs asked Astrid as Stoick and Gobber were out of earshot.

"Whatever we have to," Astrid replied.

"W-what do yo mean by that?"

"I mean, he's coming back with us one way or another."

"So if he doesn't want to be anywhere near us, you're just going to force him to come home?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Astrid!"

"What?"

"You just can't force him to come back! After everything we've done to him…"

"Save the sympathy speeches, Legs. I'm going to tell you right now, I don't care why he ran away, no matter what reason he had, you don't run away from your tribe. And no matter how he hated his "treatment" on the island, he's just lucky we didn't drown him when he was born."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the viking way. Hiccup was a runt and a screw-up. If he didn't wanted to be picked on he should've bulked up and stop starting fires. Running away only proved that he was as much as a non-viking as we thought." Fishlegs was flabbergasted. He thought that if Astrid was coming she had felt some sort of remorse for Hiccup's treatment but she didn't care. In fact, she clearly hated him more for leaving.

"Then why are you here?" he asked in a hostile tone, his respect for Astrid rapidly dropping. Astrid was a little surprised at the glare Fishlegs was shooting at her but she replied calmly.

"Because if I find Hiccup, I can marry him instead of Snotlout." Now he was really confused.

"You want to marry Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked puzzled. _Is she in love with him?_ He thought. _Because that would explain and even justify why she was angry with him "abandoning" us._

"Hel no!" Astrid replied; the disgust clear in his voice. "I'd marry a _dragon_ before I'd marry Snotlout! But since he's so popular now, the only other option is Hiccup. I was always going to be stuck marrying that fishbone, but now that he's gone I'm stuck with Snotlout. Marrying Hiccup is just the lesser of two evils." And Fishlegs was back to despising her. How Astrid could be so heartless toward Hiccup was baffling. If she was like this when they were kids Fishlegs wondered why Hiccup hadn't left sooner.

"Did he know?" Fishlegs asked suddenly.

"Probably, why?"

"Then he had another reason to run away."

"Excuse me?" Astrid said threateningly standing in front of Fishlegs. She glared hard at Fishlegs in order to break him like all the other times she did years ago. But Astrid was shocked when she didn't see fear in Fishlegs' eyes. She only saw hate in his own glare that made Astrid's falter easily.

"Did I stutter?" he asked sternly. "If you were like this when Hiccup was still around then I wouldn't blame him if he ran away just to get out of marrying you. You think marrying a dragon is better than Snotlout, well poor Hiccup would've been stuck marrying an _actual dragon_ if he stayed here." Fishlegs left Astrid dumbfounded and mouth agape as he joined Stoick and Gobber. Astrid had half a mind to tear him apart with her axe but she was just so shocked. When did Fishlegs have a backbone?

When Astrid caught up with the others, she did her best to ignore her urge to maul Fishlegs out of a begrudged respect, they were in front of a large shack that seemed to be thrown together with mixed pieces of wood and rope. As sign hung above the front. They had a bunch of scribbles on them and one she could read; saying "Drifter's Pinte".

"I'm guessing those other scribbles are supposed to be in different languages," FIshlegs said aloud scanning the sign. Stoick walked in, the interior was just as bad as the outside. It reminded him of the inside of a barn. There were a number of people in the bar. Many kept their heads down and hid their faces. The bartender was a man in odd cotton clothes and wore some kind of wide brimmed hat that covered his face.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he was cleaning a glass.

"I'm not here for drinks," Stoick replied.

"We're not that kind of place," the man replied without looking up from his glass.

"You sure 'bout that?" a patron asked as he clumsily walked towards Astrid. "'Cause I think I found a real pertty "friend" righ' here." He slung his arm around Astrid's waist and his other hand made a move for her chest but Astrid quickly punched the man in the face. As the drunk fell down Astrid took out her axe and readied to chop the man to bits. When she was about to swing down someone stopped her, Astrid turned around to see a thin yet muscular man dressed in black leather armor with his own wide brimmed hat and a sword that reminded her of Silver's "Rapiers".

"There's no need for that," he said with a kind smile and a weird accent that almost sounded like trader Johann's but more exotic. "All he did was get too close, he didn't do anything else." Astrid rolled his eyes at the man and jerked her axe away from him. He spat on the the unconscious drunk and walked over to Stoick. The man in black leather dragged the man outside while Stoick talked to the bartender.

"Like I said before," he continued ignoring the attempted murder scene. "We're not that kind of place, so you and the other gents are looking for "pleasurable company" I'd talk to the immodest girls that are outside."

"We're not here for that either!" Stoick barked at the man, beginning to shake with anger but the bartender still didn't look at him.

"If it's not drinks that you want then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What can you tell me about a thin young man with auburn hair and green eyes?" Stoick asked anyway trying to not throttle the calm bartender as he began storing the clean glasses under the counter.

"Which one? I see about twelve young men like that in here twice a week."

"This one ate here a few years ago…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, 'cause now I know I definitely can't help you."

"Why not!" Stoick screamed but fell silent when the bartender pulled out a curved metal stick and pointed the straight end at his face. _A firearm…_ Stoick thought. He knew those "weapons" have the power to tear a hole through two sturdy wooden floor. Stoick honestly didn't want to know what it could do to a human's skull.

"Now, I'm trying to be civil about this whole ordeal, but if you keep screaming in my face, then this will get complicated." Astrid and Fishlegs looked at the two men confused. All the bartender has is a metal stick, why isn't the chief attacking him. Astrid was about to rush the man when Gobber quickly stopped her. "Now let me explain. I definitely can't help you because I bought this place not even a year ago, so I've probably never seen this person you're looking for."

"Do you know anyone that would?" Gobber asked when the bartender placed the firearm down.

"No, and I doubt you'll find anyone that would. This is a literal island of drifters. No one pays attention to who comes and goes here. I'm afraid you're out of luck." Stoick was experiencing heartbreak and overwhelming fury. He slammed his fist down hard on the bar counter, breaking it in half, and storming out.

"Sorry about that…" Fishlegs began to the now fuming bartender.

"Just get out!" he barked and the other three vikings left as well. On her way out Astrid passed the bouncer in black leather. He smiled at her which only earned an annoyed glare. When the vikings were gone the bouncer rushed over to the bartender.

"David," he began. "Do you think…"

"Yeah," David replied. "They were definitely from Berk, Elias."

"Do you think we should tell Hiccup, when we return to the Isle?"

"Probably, but if I know Hiccup, and I do. He already knows…"

Stoick stormed over to his boat, knocking everyone that was in his way out of it. The other three were trying to keep up with their own inner conflicts swirling inside them. Gobber was saddened that they had no chance of finding Hiccup on this island but he was worried about Stoick. His anger was returning quickly and with his son still nowhere in sight he was worried whether if he'd either bottle in his anger, which definitely wasn't healthy for a viking, or take it out on the villagers. Fishlegs was sad he's probably not going to apologise to Hiccup at all, and Astrid was holding in sheer terror that she would be stuck marrying Snotlout.

"Maybe we can try…" Gobber began as they reached the boat.

"What, Gobber? WHAT CAN WE TRY?!" Stoick roared making the smithy and the young adults step back. "This was a long shot as it is! It was supposed to have a tiny chance of finding Hiccup. But instead it had absolutely none! So, tell me, Gobber, WHAT CAN WE TRY?!"

"Excuse me…?" A quiet voice began somehow gaining the vikings' attention. "Did you say "Hiccup"?" An old man wrapped in a yellow cloak walked over to them hunched over and walking on a cane.

"Yes," Stoick began foolishly hopeful, he'll admit. "Do you know him?"

"I think I heard some Dragon Riders talking about a boy named Hiccup…"

"What?"

"Oh, you know...the dragon riders…"

"No, I don't! What are "Dragon Riders"?"

"You don't know about the Dragon Riders? The name says it all, they're a tribe that Ride Dragons!" The mere thought of it sickened Sotick. Men and women riding monstrous killing machines like mounts? As far as he was concerned even thinking about the act was the worst crime against nature, and according to the elderly man there was an entire tribe that rode dragons. And they have something to do with Hiccup.

"Where are these, "Dragon Riders"?" Stoick asked darkly giving a shiver towards his companions.

"They live on an island called Draco Isle, it's a few day's worth of sailing, north of Berk. But docking there isn't that simple I'm afraid."

"Why not?!"

"Because the island is in the middle of thick blanket of fog that hides a maze of sharp rocks and spires. But even if you make it past that, there island is protected by an colossal wall of ice that is said to be completely unbreakable."

"So how can we get in?!"

"You'd need a dragon to fly over it, or know someone on the inside to let you in somehow." That's all Stoick needed to hear. He forced the other three onto the boat and set sail back home. Stoick was already forming a plan to get around the walls and find Hiccup. No matter he was doing there, whether he was prisoner of some kind, or, gods forbid, one of them he will take him back, no matter what. And after he returned home with his son he'll worry about exterminating that abomination of a tribe.

The elderly man watched as the boat sailed out of his field of vision. A wicked smile grew on his face as he thought of the events he helped set into motion. _Still hiding from your father Hiccup?_ he thought. _Now, what will you do when he finally finds you and your tribe of Dragon Lovers?_

* * *

 **And there you have it, the first installment of the Dragon Rider Tribe. Hope you liked it. And in case you don't know how tamed the Dragon Titans:**

 **Hiccup-Ruthless (The Red Death)**

 **Valka-Royal Blizzard (Bewilderbeast)**

 **Silver-Bismuth (The Screaming Death)**

 **Now same as always fanfictions, original work, and look for me on FictionPress for some of those original works.**

 **See ya around!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Duh duh duh duh duh! I'm back, with DRT Chapter 2! And before you ask yes this one will involve the encounter between Hiccup and Stoick! Now I'm going to end it there before I reveal anything else, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Dragon Riders?" Spitelout repeated both shocked and disgusted.

"Yes, Spitelout," Stoick replied angrily. "Dragon Riders! Apparently there is a tribe in the Meridian that is dedicated to riding those savage beasts!" The second Stoick and the others returned from Berk he called a meeting in the great hall. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing when Stoick started ranting about a tribe that abolishes nature and actually _ride_ dragons. "Not only that, but they have something to do with my son!" Everyone gasped when they heard that. This was only getting worse. Not only was Useless alive but he was with this monstrous tribe.

"He's one of these Dragon Riders?" Spitelout asked carefully.

"For all I know he could be a prisoner or a slave to them… But it doesn't matter! Even if they didn't know anything about Hiccup, their very existence is the only reason I need to destroy them!" The Hooligans gave a cheer of approval.

"You want a war against these Riders?" Spitelout asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but first we need to get my son back." The crowd began to murmur in uncertainty and causing Stoick to seethe in rage. "He. Is. My. Son! And your heir to the tribe! This will not be put up for discussion! Retrieving Hiccup will be our first priority!"

"What if he's one of them?" someone asked aloud. The hall went quiet as Mildew slowly walked up to the seething Stoick. "What if he's helping them control dragons and pillage villages? What are you going to do to him if he's out there riding a dragon right-" Mildew's questions were cut of when his neck was now trapped in Stoick's iron grip. Stoick shoved his face into Mildew's; if Stoick's grip didn't kill him, his death glare would.

"I don't care if he's their chieftain," Stoick replied darkly. "I will tear my son away from that sinful tribe by any means necessary!" Stoick threw down Mildew, leaving him to cough violently and crawl away. "And when my son is back where he belongs, then we'll wipe these Dragon Riders off the face of Midgard!" The Great Hall cheered happily. Gobber, Gothi, and Fishlegs were at the sidelines, clapping slowly with very concerned faces.

* * *

"So Useless is hanging out with monsters," Snotlout stated after the meeting. He, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Fishlegs were hanging out at the dragon training arena while no one was using it, but without any dragons to use as training they had to stick with large wooden figures and flamethrowers that Gobber made. "And here I thought he couldn't possibly find a way to disgrace us even more." Fishlegs glared at Snotlout. He was beginning to get fed up with everyone in the group, not just Astrid, all though he would most likely loathe her the most.

"You heard the chief, Snotlout," Fishlegs replied venomously. "Hiccup could be with them against his will." Snotlout looked at Fishlegs surprised and confused. Since when does he sound so, _mean_?

"Though taming dragons completely spits in the face of viking traditions," Astrid countered. "And Hiccup does that by just existing." Astrid and Fishlegs traded glares. While the others were left clueless they could tell a war was about to start.

"You and Snotlout were made for each other!" Fishlegs suddenly spat out. Astrid gaped. The twins clamped their mouths shut so they wouldn't laugh out loud. Only Snotlout spoke.

"Finally, someone sees it!" He exclaimed. Astrid took out her axe and pointed it at Fishlegs with a crazed look in her eye.

"Take. That. Back!" she demanded, her voice shook tremendously. She was just a second away from breaking.

"Make me!" The arena went silent. Astrid's expression was unreadable.

"Oh shit he's dead," Tuffnut whispered terrified. Astrid's battle cry echoed throughout the arena as Astrid charged at Fishlegs with her axe raised up high. Fishlegs jumped out of the way after her first charge and when Astrid turned around for a second try he was ready. Fishlegs quickly picked up a discarded shield and used it to smack the axe out Astrid's hands. Fishlegs dropped the shield and grabbed one of Astrid's legs and one of her arms. He spun and threw Astrid into a wooden dragon. The dragon shattered on impact and buried Astrid in broken pieces of wood.

The others looked at Astrid's landing spot in shock. Fishlegs just fought Astrid. And won! Snotlout looked at his lovely future bride-to-be then back at not-so-gentle giant of a boy. His rage grew, he didn't know why Fishlegs was acting like this but no one beats up _his_ girl.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled storming up to Fishlegs. "You don't treat my fiance like that! Now you go apologise and accept whatever punishment she has for you or else…"

"Or else what!" Fishlegs snapped taking a step closer causing Snotlout to back down quickly. Over the years Fishlegs had grown even larger but his big body had more muscle than fat and now he has a more vicious viking attitude. This wouldn't end well for Snotlout if this broke into a fight. Fishlegs sighed and walked away from them. This was a waste of time and he had better things to do other than fight with Astrid and Snotlout. The twins watched Fishlegs exit in awe.

"What the Hel happened to him in Summa?!" Tuffnut asked as he turned to Astrid who was furiously kicking her way out of the destroyed dragon figure. Tuffnut quickly realised that she was in no mood to talk and turned to his sister who still eyed were Fishlegs left.

"Me likey…" she mumbled.

"Oh boy…"

Snotlout ran over to Astrid and tried to help but she viciously refused. After retrieving her axe, Astrid stormed out of the arena with Snotlout following.

"Leave me alone Snotlout!" Astrid snarled.

"Come on, babe," Snotlout pleaded. "You'll have to give up this little game eventually. You and I are destined to be together! It's only a matter of time before your parents sign our marriage agreement."

"Don't bet on it! The second Hiccup gets back I'll have to marry him so we'll have a decent heir to take over when his pathetic reign is finished."

"You really think anyone will let him be chieftain after he comes back?" Snotlout asked with a smile making a shiver go down Astrid's back.

"They don't have a choice," Astrid quickly countered. "And even if they did, they'd have to go through Stoick first, and no one, not even you, your family, or Mildew, would try and cross him in the mental state he's in. Besides, how do you know if Hiccup is even apart of _them_? He could be a prisoner."

"Why would anyone keep someone like Hiccup prisoner? And as long as we're nitpicking, he may not even be with those freaks at all." Astrid eyes widened. She didn't think about that possibility. Snotlout smiled evilly and continued. "All Stoick knows is that some Dragon Riders were talking about someone named Hiccup. While I doubt anyone would name a kid Hiccup, let's not forget that he's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock _the III_. That's three people who have been named Hiccup, so who's to say there isn't a fourth?"

"You're saying this Hiccup could possibly be our Hiccup's son?"

"N-no! I'm saying that this could be someone completely different."

"You're just being ridiculous," Astrid scoffed as she kept walking.

"No the "chief" is being ridiculous! But fine, let's keep on thinking that Useless is who they're talking about. And while we're at it, let's go back to what will happen to him if he really is working for 'em? Do you really think he'll get out of that scot free from both sides. Not only will those Dragon Riders probably want him dead for leaving but none of us are going to let that sort of blastemy go unpunished."

"...It's blasphemy, moron." Astrid walked away while Snotlout was trying to recover from that blunder. But she had to admit that there was some points that worried her. It was true that they had no proof it was their Hiccup the old man mentioned. And even if they did find Hiccup and he was in fact working for them of his own free will then he wouldn't be able to avoid the retaliation of both sides. The dragon riders will no doubt try and kill him for leaving their sinful nest and even if Hiccup can escape that he'd have to deal with the angry villagers on this island that will not allow a "Dragon Rider" to live in their tribe without getting some sort of harsh punishment.

Astrid quickly shook her head to throw away the feelings of pity she had gained. This was Hiccup she was thinking about! The village screwup; Hiccup the Useless! If he is apart of the Dragon Riders and Stoick drags him back to the island only to get punished then so what? He deserved it. He made his choice to run away, and he made his choice to join a bunch of monster lovers!

At least that's what she told herself to choke down her guilt.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked David.

"It was definitely them," he replied. David and Elias had returned from Summa to inform Hiccup of what they learned just like they do every month. It was a routine the two of them made after striking a deal with the owner of Drifter's Pinte. After every month the two of them would fly to Summa, spend a week working at Drifter's Pinte and collect any gossip that would be of any interest to the Tribe. At first Hiccup was skeptical of it but after their work had warned him about three incoming and possibly deadly sneak attacks he was very grateful for it. But now he a little uneasy.

"They were looking for you," Elias added. The three of them were in the Grand Hall for lunch and it was always a lively event. Silver was holding an arm wrestling tournament with the more, violent, members of the tribe, a few of the girls from the council kept a "girls only" table in the corner where nearly all of the tribe girls met to share gossip, and Jack was holding a sing along in the other corner. However Hiccup couldn't enjoy the fun.

"They really are," Hiccup confirmed a little surprised and a little guilty.

"What are you going to do now?" David asked as he sipped his ale.

"...I'll stick to my original plan, we'll wait for them to find us and let whatever happens, happen."

"If that's what you think is best…"

"Why were they in Summa anyway?" Elias asked.

"The Silver Death over there got stuck on Berk and decided the best way to get off was to tell them I was drinking over there a couple off years ago."

"Yeah, they mentioned that;" David added "Still can't believe they actually thought they'd get a lead about you. Even if that story was true that whole thing was a shot in the dark."

"What can I say? Vikings are stubborn." Hiccup decided to turn around in time to see Silver win a game against one of the thugs/bodyguards that Rapunzel brought with her when she moved here. This one was almost twice as big a Stoick and wore a horned helmet; _I think his name is Vladimir_ , Hiccup thought; and Silver still beat him. Silver may have been around Hiccup height and body mass but he was ridiculously strong. One of the bigger reasons he's called the Silver Death is because of that crazy hidden muscle.

As Silver " _humbly_ " celebrated another victory, Merida sat in the opposite chair and readied her arm. Silver looked at her confused but then shrugged and readied himself for the next match. He'd take any reason to grab her hand.

Silver wouldn't admit it but he liked Merida, a lot, and with what he saw, Hiccup had it under good consideration that she liked him back. However she wouldn't admit it either. _Those two are perfect for each other_ , Hiccup thought amused. And everyone knew it too. When Silver wasn't with Hiccup he spent most of his free time with Merida, whether they were wrestling (very dangerous with Silver's strength but Merida hadn't broken any bones yet), racing their dragons, eating, or just enjoying each other's company. It was amazing that they haven't figured it out yet. In fact the whole island has a secret poll about when and how they'll eventually find out. And when they say secret, they mean the entire island, including the dragons, know about it except those two.

A bald man with chops of hair near the corners of his mouth and a hook hand, which is why they called him Hook, was officiating the match between Silver and Merida. Now even though Silver liked (loved) Merida, he wasn't going to hold back for three reasons. One: It would have been too obvious that he let her win. Two: Merida hates it when people took it easy on her. And Three: Silver's pride wouldn't let him hold back. But that determined smile on Merida's face said she was planning something. The second the match started Merida quickly leaned forward and she kissed Silver on the lips. Silver was so shocked he didn't noticed she slammed his arm down and won the match until it was too late.

The entire hall went silent except for Merida's cheering. That's when all the guys burst out laughing and the girl were cheering for Merida. The only one who didn't laugh or cheer was Silver. He was furious and the blush on his face only made that worse.

"Now wait a minute!" Silver yelled over the crowd angrily. "That's cheating!" Merida began to laugh as Silver kept spitting out accusations and she only laughed harder when he started cursing and his whole face turned beet red.

"Vikings aren't the only stubborn ones," Elias said after he had finished laughing.

"Might want to keep that to yourself," Hiccup replied with a smirk. "Silver's in no mood to find out that someone's compared him to a viking." Elias paled slightly and sank down. While Silver would never kill anyone from the tribe he was still well known for his temper and power and they were a bad combination at times.

Hiccup smiled softly as he watched the ruffians of the tribe gather around Silver and playfully teased him along with Merida. Silver sat crossed arms with a red face and trying his hardest not to smile in spite of himself. There was a mixture of dragons and humans in the hall as all dragons loved to be at their riders sides. Toothless was laying down right next to him along with David's dragon Quickdraw, a male purple Skrill, and Elias's dragon Oso, a male orange Hotburple. Ebony was near Silver and was laughing at him along with Merida's dragon Hawkwind, a red Stormcutter. Usually the two were at each other's throats but they knew how to behave around each other for there riders sake. They were also a bit annoyed that they couldn't figure out their affections for each other, and the two of them fighting each other wasn't going to help.

At times like this Hiccup really admired what he created. A tribe, no, a family that not only lived in peace with dragons but excepted each other for who they are. In the Dragon Rider tribe, everyone was different. Not just in small ways but in big ways too. No one was an outcast because everyone here was a misfit in their own way, and some could only admit it now that there was no "Viking Judgement". It made Hiccup all the more nervous about their inevitable encounter with the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. There was a very big chance that the Berkians couldn't accept this new way of life and were going to try and destroy them by any means necessary. Hiccup wasn't going to let that happen but he wasn't going to sink to their level. They would win whatever war the Hooligans would throw at them but the real issue was they would come out as the bigger people and not as not as the monster or sinners they see them as. He wasn't even sure _that_ was an option itself. His father hated dragons with a passion now and to find out the rest of his family were with them could make him snap. Who knows what will happen after that.

Hiccup looked at Silver and Silver looked back. After a silent nod they both understood that no matter what happened, the tribe's safety was top priority. Both of them finally had a place to call home that was filled with people that cared about them. And they would sooner die than let some angry vikings destroy it.

* * *

Camicazi rode on her blue Changewing Moody out of Draco Isle and throughout the sea. She loved the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair as she flew. It made her grateful for Hiccup and the others for freeing her and the Bog Burglars so she could enjoy these flights. And she just adored Moody! She was appropriately named too, her dragon had such a thin skin, she could get upset so easily. Then again, so could Camicazi but that just made them the perfect pair.

As Camicazi flew she heard something strange. Like someone shouting. That's when she saw the boulder that was launched at her. Moody easily dodged the boulder but that wasn't the only one, and there were nets and harpoons were thrown at them. Camicazi would've usually struck back but she was alone at the moment and there were five big ships that were attacking her. Before Camicazi could begrudgingly retreat she had to know what ships were attacking her so she could report this to Silver. But when she saw the crest on the sails her heart nearly stopped.

It was the Berk crest. She was being attacked by the Hairy Hooligans. This was not good.

She didn't see the latest boulder and it knocked her off of Moody. Camicazi fell into the water while the Hooligans had started sailing towards her while still firing at Moody.

" _Camicazi!_ " Moody screeched in Dragonese. She was trying her hardest to get to her rider in time but the Hooligans were merciless, they wouldn't stop there onslaught and at this point if Moody did manage to fly down and get Camicazi it would be nearly impossible to get out unscaved.

"Moody!" Camicazi yelled back. "Forget about me! Go back and get the others!"

" _I'm not leaving you!_ "

"You have to! Go get the others, quickly!" With one last conflicted look Moody flew away toward the distant fog that surrounded Draco Isle. Camicazi looked at the incoming Berk ships. They had a lot of vikings loaded onto the boats, as if they were ready for war. _This can't be a good sign_ , Camicazi thought as they finally reached her. Two large viking climbed down the ship and dragged out of the water and onto the ship. There wasn't a friendly face on that ship, they all looked at her with disgust and anger. Then they started hurling curses at her. Calling her "sinner" and "monster lover". _Morons_ , she thought as they tied her to the mast after taking her sword away.  
Stoick and Gobber walked on deck. Stoick's eyes were colder than death and filled with hatred. Gobber tried to look mean but Camicazi could see the concern and conflict in his eyes. Stoick kneeled down in front of her and they traded glares.

"You are going to tell me how to get into the tribe," he said coldly. "And you're going to tell me what you know about my son."

"No," Camicazi replied. Stoick punched her in the stomach, but it wasn't effective. Camicazi was covered in Gronckle Iron armor and she basically felt harmless pressure on her stomach. She looked at Stoick and saw he was doing a marvelous job of not letting his pain be shown.

"Remove her helm!" he ordered. Gobber came up and gently yanked off her helmet, letting her strawberry blonde hair loose. Gobber gasped and dropped her helmet.

"Camicazi?" he cried out. "Of the Bog Burglars?" The glares quickly softened and everyone was whispering now.

"Surprised you recognized me Gobber," Camicazi said sarcastically.

"But you and the other Bog Burglars were enslaved by the Uglithugs," Gobber said.

"We were, then the Dragon Riders freed me and all the other slaves."

"They freed you?" Spitelout repeated skeptically. "And now you're riding dragons in there name?"

"Hello, Spitelout, as always I can't stand the sight of you. And yeah, we joined them afterwards, didn't have much choice since that bastard UG wanted us all dead for escaping. Plus, when someone rescues you from a life of slavery and possible prostitution you develop a real appreciation for them." _Wow, Hiccup must be getting to me_ , Camicazi thought.

"Do you realise what yer doing lass?" Gobber asked frantically. "You are riding dragons!"

"So?"

"'So' she says," Spitelout said fixing a glare on her. "Likes it's not defying nature itself!"

"It isn't." The Berkians began shouting curses and calling her a liar. Camicazi rolled her eyes. Now she knew why Silver and Ruthless didn't want to bother with them. But Hiccup was right, they found out somehow and now they were coming to knock on their walls rudely and futilely yell that they are not welcome on Midgard. _Silver better get here fast or this will turn ugly_ , Camicazi thought as the Berkians only got more riled up.

"You can't honestly believe that?" Gobber pleaded.

"I'm not going to justify my actions to you because they don't need to be justified. Just because all of you don't like dragons doesn't mean what we're doing is wrong!" Stoick came up and punched Camicazi in the face. It was light but it still hurt a lot.

"I don't care for your lies," he said. "You are going to tell me about my son, now!"

"You have a son? Oh, right you're talking about Hiccup… I really don't have anything to tell you." Stoick slapped her again but it was harder this time. It was a miracle she didn't lose a tooth.

"Don't lie to me! I know you have him on that Pit of Hell you call an Island! Now tell me!"

"And what are you going to do if I tell you? Drag him back to Berk? Force him to be someone he's not? Remind him why he left in the first place over and over again? You're a real father of the century, you know that, Stoick." Stoick's eyes turned cold and Camicazi did her best not to falter under that gaze, thankfully the swelling of of her face worked in her favor when it came to false bravery. Stoick took out her sword and pointed it under her chin.

"Tell me all you know about Hiccup or I'll behead you on the spot." Camicazi looked at Stoick, he was deadly serious, even if the rest of his tribe didn't agree. _Where the hell are you guys?_ Camicazi thought fearfully. _Seriously! We aren't that far from Draco Isle you should be here by now!_ Camicazi had to think fast or she would be killed, but what could she tell him that would buy time while not revealing too much. Luckily she had more time to think when Gobber took the sword away from Stoick.

"Th-think about what yer doing here, Stoick!" he said holding the sword away from him. "Yer threatening to kill Camicazi! Bertha's daughter, your friends daughter."

"She's testing my patience Gobber!" Stoick replied annoyed. "And for all I know she's part of the tribe as well."

"If that's true then they're probably their slaves! Bertha was every bit a stubborn viking you ever were. Ya really think she'd accept living with dragons as well?" Stoick looked at Gobber, then Camicazi. He stepped back and let Gobber take over interrogations. "Listen lass, I know you owe these people your lives and freedom but what you have to understand is that what you all are doing is wrong! I don't know what kind of brainwashing they put you throw to think otherwise but I know that we can help you if you just let us." Camicazi looked around and saw the looks of pity, concern, and, "understanding", all of them not on the chiefs face. Camicazi made a concerned face and lowered her head. _What IDIOTS!_ she screamed in her head. _They actually think that mind control is a possibility. But, I can use this to my advantage._ Camicazi began to shiver and spoke with a cracked voice.

"But...but I-I…"

"It's okay, lass. We're here for you, just let us help you." Camicazi hesitated and then slowly nodded. She couldn't believe they were buying this, they must think, 'it's only natural that she sided with us so quickly, we're vikings and we're always right!' When Camicazi felt the ropes be removed she slumped to the ground to further the realistic acting. Gobber helped her to her feet, Camicazi noticed her sword was at his side. She then started sobbing and hugged Gobber. Gobber was taken back but patted her back in a "there there" manner. But it was all in vain.

Camicazi stole her sword back and jumped away from Gobber and ran to the head of the boat. Stoick screamed at the others to go after her but she was too quick. She kicked a viking that she was pretty sure was named Ruffnut out of the way and retrieved her helmet that was next to a big one named Fishlegs. After shoving her head inside she turned around, jumped over Spitelout and the other viking that were after her. As she ran to the mast she swung her arms down and had her gauntlets sprouted claws. Camicazi jumped on the mast, her claws sunk into the wood, and she began climbing upwards.

"Camicazi, what are you doing?!" Gobber yelled exasperated. "We're trying to save yeh!"

"I don't need saving, you bonehead!" Camicazi yelled back as she reached the top. "I seriously can't believe you actually thought that I was "brainwashed"! How dumb are you Hooligans?!"

"You're about to find out!" a boy that looked similar to Ruffnut said as he climbed up behind her. He took out a sword and began to slowly walk toward her, but he couldn't balance himself, whereas Camicazi was perfectly balanced on the mast. She walked over to him and pointed her sword against his nose causing him to fall off and onto a few other vikings.

"Yeah, that showed me," she said deadpanned. A viking boy that just had to be Snotlout climbed up behind her. Camicazi elbowed him in the chest before flipping over him and poking him in the back with her sword. Snotlout jumped with a girlish shriek and followed the boy-Ruffnut's decent onto the other Vikings.

"And he's a potential heir? You're brother better be smarter than you or else your village is doomed."

"You've read my mind." Camicazi turned around to see Astrid Hofferson, and unlike the other two boys she stood on the mast perfectly without wobbling. She held her axe and shield readied for a fight and Camicazi took an elegant stance that wasn't known to Vikings.

"Bring it on Mrs. Snotlout." Astrid's calm, cool expression quickly twisted into rage as she charged Camicazi only for her to flip over Astrid and land behind her. Astrid ran up and swung her axe down on Camicazi sword and they parried. Astrid was shocked, she expected such a thin sword to break after being hit by her axe but it held strong. Camicazi broke the parry and swung at Astrid making her jump back so Camicazi can ready to thrust with her sword. Astrid raised her shield, hoping that the impact with shatter her sword but it didn't, Camicazi's sword went through her metal shield and nearly sliced open her cheek. When Camicazi withdrew her sword Astrid went on the offensive, knowing fully well that defensive wasn't going to get her anywhere. Astrid rushed Camicazi and swung axe again. When Camicazi parried Astrid swung her shield at her making Camicazi step back; Astrid followed by rushing again and successfully pushed Camicazi to edge of the mast.

"You picked the wrong side, Cami," Astrid replied venomously. She honestly hated doing this; while Camicazi barley visited the village and was stuck hanging out with Hiccup most of the time, she and Astrid were friends. At least that's what she thought. Camicazi had no hesitation in fighting back and seemed to be resentful of her and her tribe. Astrid's thoughts were broken when Camicazi began to chuckle.

"You know, it's funny when you say that," she began as she stood up. "My side wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for you." Astrid became confused but then her eyes widened in horror and that was just the opening Camicazi needed. Camicazi ran towards Astrid and jump kicked her in the stomach with both feet, causing Astrid to roll off the mast and fall onto the hard boat floor. Camicazi watched Astrid writhe in pain without mercy. _That's what you get…_ she thought sullenly.

"FIRE!" Stoick bellowed. Camicazi looked at the other boats to see them firing hundreds of harpoons at her. Camicazi ran to the opposite end of the mast and jumped but she didn't see her landing until it was too late. Camicazi landed in the middle of an enraged group of vikings with drawn weapons. Camicazi quickly tucked herself into a ball as the vikings began beating her mercilessly with their weapons. Her full body Gronckle Iron armor would protect her for now but how long would it be until they figured out they had to remove it before they could kill her, or they could find an opening in her armor and shove a sword into it. She needed to get out of this, but how?

"DRAGONS!" Someone yelled. A burst of fire hit the crowd around Camicazi making them all fly back. Camicazi looked up to see the Dragon Guard, lead by Moody, flew towards her. All that was missing was…

"NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" A loud screech was heard and a black figure whizzed by causing five catapults to explode. _Silver, thank the gods…_ Camicazi thought in relief. But she quickly became angry.

"What the Hel took you so long?!" Camicazi yelled to the others. "I could have been killed!"

"Hey, don't blame us!" Attila shouted back as his female Hotburple, Oven, shot at the incoming boulders.

"It's Moody's fault!" Barbara the Barbarian shouted as her male Typhoomerang, Torch, flew down and knocked a couple more catapults into the water. "It took us an hour just to get her to make a complete sentence!"

" _I'm sorry, Camicazi!_ " Moody said pitifully when she flew down to the ship. " _I was just so scared…_ "

"It's okay girl," Camicazi replied soothingly. "It was a scary situation. And you got them here in time, so no harm done." But as she was talking Stoick ran up to Camicazi and grabbed.

" _Camicazi!_ " Moody yelled. She was about to lunge at the viking, but one wrong move and he'll break Camicazi's neck.

"You can actually talk to those beasts?" Stoick asked in disgust. "The sooner I exterminate all of your kind the better."

"You're gonna eat those words," Camicazi sang. She wasn't worried, even as Stoick wrapped his big meaty arm around her neck. Silver was here, and no one outside the tribe messed with Silver and lived.

"Hey!" Stoick yelled at the sky. "Dragon Riders! I have one of your allies! Cease your attacks or I will kill her!" But it was too late, the second Stoick finished his threat was the second all the catapults and other anti-dragon weaponry was destroyed and the Dragon Riders were now circling around the boats. Then the Nightfury landed on Stoick's boat.

Everyone tensed up when they saw the most dangerous dragon at the front of their boat and the man in black leather on top of it. What kind of man not only survives an encounter with a Nightfury, but also rides it like a horse. The man had a white helmet shaped like a dragon head and he only had armor on his left arm. When he removed his helmet Stoick was shocked and enraged. His white hair was wrapped up by a red bandana now but those red eyes were a dead give away.

"YOU!"

"Me!" Silver replied with an evil smile. It quickly turned into a scowl as he saw Camicazi in his arm in danger of getting crushed by it. Camicazi gave a casual wave and Silver did his best not to snort.

"Should've known he'd be apart of _them_ ," Spitelout stated aloud. "How can he be allowed to walk around looking like that without an unholy power behind him?!" The Nightfury decided to shoot the floor in front of Spitelout and he flailed backwards knocking down a few other vikings. Silver and the other Dragon Riders began laughing loudly as Spitelout furiously scrambled to his feet.

"You…" Stoick said looking at Silver bewildered and infuriated. "You were the one who told me about Hiccup…and you were one of them all along!"

"Up, up, up," Silver said with a raised hand. "Before we get to that we need to discuss about your certain "companionship"." He gestured to Camicazi before taking out his firearm. Stoick froze as he examined the curved piece of metal. A small cylinder popped out from it and it had six small holes. "Ya see this, brute? This little buddy of mine can fire six times. Six shots. And if you shoot the right spot the poor sod that gets hit dies instantly. So here's what's going to happen, Savage, the next move you make is going to involve you letting Camicazi go, or I'm kill a random viking on this ship." He spun the cylinder around making it give off a metallic whirl sound. With a sharp side turn the cylinder went back into the firearm. After it clicked Silver looked at Stoick and added; "You got five tries, meaning five lives are in your hands. It also means the six shot will go through your skull if you don't let Cami go by the fifth shot."

Gobber looked at Silver mortified. He was threatening to kill Stoick and other five people yet he was so casual about it. The vikings had no idea how much damage that little stick could do but they were smart enough to realise there was more to it than appearances. Stoick glared at Silver for a while and Gobber was afraid he'd let Silver kill someone just to prove he'd do it.

"Ya know," Silver said, breaking the silence. "Doing nothing counts as a move, too." Stoick still didn't move. "Suit yourself." In an instant Silver pointed his firearm at Spitelout and Stoick's arm fell from Camicazi's neck. "So the knuckledragger can think…" Silver says as he placed the firearm in his holster. Camicazi began coughing as she hobbled her way to the blue Changewing. The Changewing quickly nuzzled Camicazi's helmeted head happily as she neared it.

"Disgusting…" Stoick mumbled bitterly. Camicazi mounted the dragon and the joined the others.

"Why did you…!"

"You should really go back to the island!" Silver said to Cami, completely ignoring Stoick.

"You kidding?" she replied. "After what I went through I'm seeing this through to the end!"

"If you say so…"-Silver turned to Stoick-"I'm sorry, where were we?"

"Why did you lie?" Stoick asked irritated.

"Personal gain, money, moral fiber, boredom… I lie often to a lot of people so you'll have be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about! Summa! You said you met Hiccup there and that was a lie wasn't it?!"

"So just because I ride a dragon you think everything I say is a...you know what nevermind this a bad example. Yes, brute, I did lie. I lied because I wanted to prolong our unavoidable meeting for as long as possible." Silver sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I clearly didn't lie well enough if you actually got something from that trip."

"Where is he?" Stoick asked.

"'He' who?"

"MY SON!" Stoick roared in frustration. Everyone on the ship except Silver and his dragon jumped at Stoick's outburst. "I RELEASED YOUR FRIEND NOW YOU RELEASE MY SON!"

"Release?" Silver repeated confused. "We don't...He's not our prisoner." Silver actually laughed at this. "You think just 'cause he's associated with us, that he's trapped?"

"There is no other explanation."

"Yes there is Stoick, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." Stoick watched as Silver leaned against the railing with his arm crossed, waiting for him to realise it.

"No…" Stoick said horrified when he did.

"And he finally wises up. Yes. We have Hiccup. Not as prisoner, as a member. He's a Dragon Rider, Stoick, deal with it." _No…_ Stoick thought as his rage boiled. _No, I will not "deal with it"!_

"Take me to him," he ordered.

"No." Stoick stormed over to Silver seething and glared at him.

"He is my son!" He bellowed in his face.

"Is he now? Have you ever really acted like a father? Oh, why am I asking you that when we both know the answer."

"I was a fair father and did what was best for him!"

"Hah! 'Fair'? 'Did what's best for him'? Let's see, you began yelling at him for every move he made when he didn't bulk up like everyone else. The first time he started inventing things you called them useless and threw him into the forge so he can make something useful. And after that you've been constantly trying to change him into the perfect viking boy only to fail and resent him. That about right, knuckledragger?" Stoick fell silent as he nervously examined Silver. "Not everything I told was a lie, Stoick. I know Hiccup, and I know you." Silver playful and mischievous smile melted into a scowl and his eyes became stuffed with murderous intent that made Stoick take a step back. "And you're not going nowhere near him."

"You have no right to keep him from me!"

"Actually I do. You see, in our tribe, not only do laws focus on the peaceful existence between humans and dragons-" The vikings on the other started yelling at him, calling Silver heretic and yelling that, that was impossible. Next thing they know Silver pointed his firearm at one of them and fired. Ack grabbed his shoulder before howling in pain and falling to the ground. "-But our laws also focus on benefiting the individual."

"That's insane!" Spitelout said.

"You want to get shot next, dumbass?" Silver asked hostilely making Spitelout back away. "Anyways our laws benefit the individual. Meaning no arranged marriages, no forced labor, and no forced retrievals or visits."

"You're basically rejecting all viking traditions!" Spitelout yelled again with a few loud agreements.

"Yeah, about that," Silver continued with a smug smile and a matter-a-fact tone. "The whole island took a vote on that subject and we all agreed that we don't give a shit!"

"'No forced retrieval or visits'?" Stoick repeated. "What does that mean."

"It basically means that if you want to see someone in our tribe but that person doesn't want to see you then we won't let you see them."

"...What?"

"Hiccup doesn't want to talk to you so we're not going to let you bother him!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"That's our laws, savage, just 'cause you don't respect them doesn't mean we won't beat the living hell outta you for not following them. But the fact of the matter is; Hiccup is done with you. All of you! And if you do give a damn about him like ya say you'll respect his life choices and leave him alone." Fishlegs, Astrid, and Gobber, looked at the ground conflicted while Stoick and everyone else remained unchanged. Stoick grabbed Silver by his arm and glared into his eyes.

"I won't accept that unless I hear it from him myself," he said as he met Silver's murderous gaze without fear.

"I seriously doubt that… but if you insist." Silver easily freed his arm from Stoick's grasp with one tug and turned to a girl with black hair riding a Razorwhip. "Heather! Tell Jack and the Prince to meet us at the Frozen Outpost!"

"O-okay!" She replied before flying away from the group.

"The Prince?!" Stoick repeated. "Who is the Prince and what does he have to do with Hiccup?!"

"The Prince is our chieftain," Silver replied.

"You have a chieftain?" Spitelout asked incredulously. "I thought everyone governed themselves in your so-called-tribe."

"They do, moron, it's just when someone has to make the big decisions that affect everyone he usually makes the right ones."

"Well that's all well and good but what does he have to do with Hiccup?!"

"Hiccup's been with us for a couple years now and he quickly became an important person in our tribe. If you demand to speak with him despite our laws then you gotta go through him."

"Rrgh...Fine! But I will not stop until I see Hiccup again!"

"You've made that very clear, brute."

* * *

Stoick, along with Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, piled into a single boat that was now being pulled by a few dragons. Silver said Stoick could only meet the Prince with a handful of people and everyone else had to return to Berk and Stoick was in no mood to argue with him. He was so close. He could feel it. He was going to see Hiccup again after five long years. All he had to do was get past this Prince and he can see him again.

The entire boat was full of nerves. Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs were nervous about seeing Hiccup again, for different reasons. Spitelout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were nervous about going to this "Outpost" for moderately similar reasons. And Snotlout was nervous that if they did see Hiccup and managed to bring him back, he may manage to steal Astrid from him and his chance to become Chief. Silver looked back at the nervous cruise ride and rolled his eyes. Truth be told he was anxious himself about this but he can't afford to show it.

The Frozen Outpost was really a small castle made ice in the middle of the sea. When the Hooligans saw it they all stared at it in awe until they were pulled beside it. The problem was there was no dock and the entrance to the castle 10ft above their heads. An engenius way to make sure only Dragon Riders can get in.

"Where are we supposed to dock?" Spitelout asked. Suddenly a dock made of ice formed next to a boat and it sprouted stairs that led to the entrance.

"Right there," Silver said as if they were stupid and missed it but he knew why they stared at the new dock with open mouths. "Step this way," he ordered as he led the Berkians through the ice corridors. When Snotlout thought Silver wasn't looking he decided to take a hammer to the ice pillar and swing it as hard as he could. The ice pillar didn't even crack, the same could not be said for the hammer.

"If that broke," Silver asked Snotlout making him cringe. "What would have done after this place caved in on us?"

"Uh…" Snotlout replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Get up here!" Snotlout trudged to the front of the group, embarrassed, and stayed there while they kept moving. The twins snickered at him and Astrid couldn't help but smile. Fishlegs looked up to see the very detailed dragons looking down on them. Then he realised that they weren't dragon decorations, they were real. While Silver and his dragon led them through the castle the other Dragon Riders were moving above them and watching them. It made Fishlegs nervous, he wasn't about to try anything but the same couldn't be said for the others.

They finally approached two large ice doors and Silver lead them through. There was a simple room, the girl, Heather, was there along with Camicazi and their dragons. There was a barefooted boy with a white hair, pale blue eyes, and wore a simple blue tunic and tan pants, he leaned against a wall holding a curved wooden staff and a Night Terror was resting on his shoulder. At the end of the room was a man in black armor and a dragon-like helmet that was just like Silver's but matched the rest of his armor. He sat in a slouched position and his hands were clasped together in front of his helmet as if he was praying. Laying down next to his feet was another Nightfury. When they entered the room the beast raised his head and glared at the vikings sending shivers down their spines.

"What the hell is with the throne?" Silver whispered to Jack when he made his way to him.

"He needs to look important," he whispered back. "It seems to be working."

"They're tense because of Toothless, not because of him."

"Welcome," said the armored man on the throne. His voice was deep and unnatural, as if the metal of his helmet spoke for him. "I am the Dragon Prince, the chieftain of the Dragon Riders." He rose from his throne and walked over to Stoick. He noticed his prosthetic legs. It was unlike any fake leg he's seen, it had been made of a curved piece of metal attached to some kind of small barrel on the bottom of his leg.

"I want to see my son!" Stoick said cutting to the chase.

"So I've been told. However the feeling isn't mutual. I'm sure Silver has told you about our laws."

"Yes, we are well aware that your tribe exists only to throw every viking tradition into the sea," Spitelout accused.

"No one has complained yet," the Prince replied, the amusement was evident in his voice.

"I don't care about your tribe! I want my son!"

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere, Stoick," the Prince replied, his voice growing cold. "I know you can't stand our existence, the only reason you haven't declared war on us is because you know Hiccup is within our ranks."

"If you want to keep it that way you better hand over my son!"

"I will not give into your empty threats."

"I promise you that they are not empty."

"Then you shouldn't make threats you can't keep. You caught Camicazi out of luck, not skill or power, and let's not forget she escaped."

"We had her in our clutches!"

"For how much longer?"

"As long as it would take!"

"Until the other Riders came to her rescue."

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere! You are going to hand over Hiccup to us or else there will be war!"

"For some reason I don't think you'll keep your promise."

"You can't afford to risk it."

"Oh yes we can. You see not only do we have superior weapons, defenses, and power but we have many friends within the Meridian that don't think we defy nature. They'll be more than happy to help us in any silly little war you force on us."

"You don't know us like you think, we vikings will fight to the bitter end!"

"Then the bitter end will come sooner than you think. But back to the matter at hand; Hiccup is a part of our tribe and he doesn't wish to return to the Hairy Hooligans yet you are bent on making him. However, we will do whatever we have to, to make sure you don't. Do you see the problem here, _viking_?" Stoick was about to explode but with the many dragons around he'd die instantly and never see Hiccup again. He had an idea that may work but he didn't want to use it; he just didn't have a choice.

"I promise to leave your tribe alone if you let me speak to Hiccup," Stoick said surprising everyone.

"You can't be serious Stoick!" Spitelout said outraged. "These, _abominations_ , can't be allowed to exist!"

"I'm surprised you haven't killed that guy yet," Jack whispered to Silver.

"I'm trying really hard not too," Silver replied.

"Do we have a deal?" Stoick asked ignoring Spitelout. The Prince stood there silent, as if he was an unmoving statue. He looked at Stoick and took a couple steps back.

"If you don't keep your promise," he began. "There will be Hel to pay." The Prince slowly removed his helmet and when Stoick saw his face he nearly had a heart attack. He lost the baby face and had grown a small stubble now but there was doubt that Hiccup was standing before him. "Hey, guys. Long time no see." Stoick looked at Hiccup horrified before he began shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Silver removed his firearm from his holster, just in case. Gobber, Spitelout, and Fishlegs looked at Hiccup dumbfounded, they never would have guessed he was leading the Dragon Riders. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut examined Hiccup's body. His armor didn't hide his body mass but he still wasn't scrawny anymore and he had an admittedly attractive face.

"No…" Stoick muttered loudly. "No, no, NO! This...this ends right now! I-I-I… I don't even know what to think right now!...You...you are coming home with us, right now! I don't care what you do with your, "tribe" and your, "pet", but this will not go on! Do you hear me?!" Hiccup stared at Stoick, his eyes were emotionless and it unnerved a few of the hooligans.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked in disappointment. "I haven't seen you in five years and that's all you have to say to me? No; "Hello, son"? Or; "How've you been doing?"? You just start barking orders at me like I'm fifteen again?"

"This will not stand!" Stoick bellowed. "I will not have my son lead this gods forsaken tribe!"

"And as always you don't listen to me, why am I not surprised? No, why am I surprised? Your vikings; you don't change unless you or someone else nearly gets killed and you definitely don't let go of grudges. How pathetic." Gobber felt a chill up his spine as Hiccups eyes turned cold, he had grown to hate them and his father was just making this worse.

"Hiccup," Stoick continued in a sympathetic voice. "You are a viking, you were supposed to become a viking not... this!"

"As always Stoick, you're wrong." Stoick faltered slightly when he heard his name being spoken in the cold voice that belonged to Hiccup. "I was never a viking. And I'm never going to become one, the second I realised that and left Berk was the second everything started to change for the better. I learned how to train dragons, then I met Silver and taught him. After that we traveled around the Meridian helping people with dragon problems whether they wanted it or not; constantly gaining allies and finding other misfits to join our little crusade until finally we made our own tribe. Yes, Stoick, I created the Dragon Ride Tribe, and I'm it's chieftain. So, no, I won't be coming back. Ever!" Stoick shoulders sagged and he wore a blank expression.

"So you're just going to turn your back on us?" Spitelout asked, taking over the conversation. "On your tribe? Your home? Your family?!" Hiccup actually chuckled darkly when he heard that.

"'Family'? You actually think you call yourselves my "family"? The ones who've berated me my entire life and called me Hiccup the Useless?"

"Well you should've have been useful if you wanted that to change," Snotlout replied cruelly.

"Can I kill him?!" Silver asked aloud pointing his firearm toward Snotlout. "I want to kill him. Really badly!" Snotlout looked at Silver confused and his eyes widened when he saw the Silver was deadly serious. Hiccup didn't say anything for a second until he turned to Silver and simply said "No." Silver groaned loudly and leaned against the wall next to the other white haired boy. Hiccup gazed at them one final time before turning away and walking toward the Nightfury.

"I've made my point. Now keep your promise and leave, or else!" Spitelout was readied to fight back but Stoick just turned and left. The others slowly followed with Gobber, Fishlegs, and Astrid throwing one last glance at Hiccup before leaving.

* * *

Hiccup, Silver, Jack, Camicazi, and Heather watched as the Berkain boat sailed away.

"So," Camicazi said, breaking the silence. "Now they know, everything."

"Not everything," Jack clarified. "Stoick might have died on the spot if Valka had made an appearance."

"Yeah, that's a real silver lining," Heather replied dryly.

"Still," Camicazi said gaining everyone's attention. "Do you guys really think they're going to leave us alone?"

"Oh, hell no," Silver replied watching the ship carefully.

"My thoughts exactly," Hiccup replied never taking his eyes off of Stoick. Even when he was nothing more than a blip on the horizon.

* * *

 **Too be continued...**

 **That all for now, hope you like this chapter and as always look for me at Fiction Press for my original work (works) and I 'll update as soon as I can.**

 **See ya next time! I'm the Bio-Devil!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I'm the Bio-Devil! I'm going to keep this short since I had to type this intro with my phone and the process is driving me nuts.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was dreadful day on Berk. The feelings of anger, humiliation, disgust and betrayal were thick in the air. Yesterday the chief and his group had returned from there meeting with the Dragon Prince and Spitelout had told them the horrible news.

"As we feared," Spitelout told the Vikings in the Grand Hall. "Hiccup is indeed in league with the Dragon Rider Tribe. But it is far worse than that. We have discovered that not only is he leading them, but he created them." The Grand Hall was filled with Horrified silence. This was never even thought of. Hiccup was different from them but he was still a Hairy Hooligan, at least before he left. It had sickened a lot of them knowing that one of their own had created such a "tribe". Astrid sat with Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Each one of them look down at the table, grimly remembering the reunion with Hiccup. They all remembered how cold he was toward them. It was chilling.

"So what did the chief do?" Mildew asked aloud.

"Nothing," Spitelout replied without hesitation. "He did try and reason with Hiccup but he wouldn't listen. After that he just gave up." Stoick, at the moment was locked in his house. He's been there ever since they got back.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Agnar asked.

"I'm… not sure…" Spitelout admitted sheepishly. "To be honest I'm just as overwhelmed because of this revelation as the chief is. Well, not as much, but it has definitely taken it's toll on my mind."

"So we're just going to do nothing?" Abelone, Ack's wife, announced. "My husband nearly lossed his arm because of those Monsters!" An uproar let loose in the Grand Hall demanding the blood of the Dragon Riders be spread out across the Meridian.

"What about Hiccup?" Bucket asked a little nervously gaining the attention of Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

"Kill him!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

"Torture him!"

"Slaughter his tribe and make him watch!" Each suggestion was even more brutal than the last and each was followed with a eager applause. Spitelout, Snotlout, and Mildew smiled at this, at least they had some initiative to deal with Hiccup. Fishlegs and Gobber were horrified at their tribes heartless prosecutions towards one of their own. Astrid, and twins didn't know what to think, sure Hiccup deserved some punishment for defying viking traditions but they had to admit they were going a bit overboard.

"Everyone, everyone!" Spitelout announced in a chuckle. "I admire your enthusiasm and I would love to deal with Hiccup in any of those ways… but I believe there is only one man that can decide Hiccup's fate. And that's Stoick. We shall give him a few days to deal with this information, afterwards if he is not ready to make a decision by then we'll inform him that we will decide for him. Now all of you need to get ready, no matter what we do with Hiccup there will be a war against these Dragon Riders!" The vikings cheered loudly before slowly exiting the Grand Hall. Astrid was the first to leave.

* * *

Astrid was in the forest throwing her axe at the trees. She wasn't really aiming, she just threw her axe randomly just to retrieve it as she thought about the situation. They were going to war with Hiccups tribe even though Spitelout knew about Stoick's promise. She didn't bother stopping herself from worrying about Hiccup, this is only going to get worse now that the tribe knew Hiccup, of all people, created it. Her stomach turned to stone when she thought more on this subject, and she hated it, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

"Hey, babe!" She heard Snotlout call out causing her to grit her teeth. She turned around readying herself to throw her axe at him until she saw he wasn't alone. Snotlout was surrounded by his brother, Scablout, and his group of friends. She glared at a blonde viking in particular, Birgir, also known as Birgir the Stalker, one of the best hunters on Berk, and he was also Astrid's younger brother. She hated that he liked to hang out with Snotlout and Scablout, which also meant he was the only one who approved of Snotlout marrying Astrid.

"What have I told you about calling me babe?" She snarled at Snotlout causing the boys to go "Oooh" immaturely.

"You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later," he replied getting snickers from Bjorne the Stormer, Claus the Sturdy, and Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, the idiots of the group. "Seriously, though, now that the chance of Useless coming back has been thrown out the window you are officially stuck with me!"

"Over my dead body!" She growled. The idiots, including Snotlout, began howling with laughter. Birgir gave Astrid an annoyed glare to which she gladly returned. Snotlout swaggered up to Astrid and hooked his arm around her waist earning a punch in the face from the girl. The boys cheered for Snotlout to get and show her who's boss even though he was in the middle of the ground getting stomped on by Astrid. Suddenly Astrid was roughly pushed away and she tumbled to the ground. Astrid quickly sat up to see Scablout was the one that pushed her and he somehow got a hand on her axe. Scablout was just like Snotlout, a younger version of Spitelout, yet he was smarter and much more, unsettling. Behind him was Finn and Christen, the three of them were the smarter boys of the group though that wasn't saying much. Scablout sneered down at Astrid while he ran his hand over her axe which infuriated her more.

"Let go of my axe!" Astrid commanded making Scablout laugh. He kneeled next to her and grabbed her throat tightly.

"Listen Bitch," he said darkly. "You'd be lucky to have my brother as a husband! Your useless name is only going to drag you down further after Frozen Finn...well, you know." Astrid made a grab for Scablout's face but he easily lifted her up by her neck and pinned her to a tree. "But if you keep being so disrespectful then I'm going to have to teach you how to be a good little…"

"Hey!" Birgir grabbed Scablout and tore him away from Astrid. Astrid dropped to the ground trying to hold in her coughs. Scablout looked at Birgir angrily.

"What the Hel, Birgir?!"

"'What the Hel'?" Birgir repeated. "Scablout, not only did you disrespect my family but that is my sister you're threatening! You really think I'm not going to do something?!"

"You're sister needs to learn to some respect!"

"Yeah, but you were taking it way too far!" Scablout was about to shout back, maybe even hit him, but he saw the others were giving him unsure looks as well, even Snotlout. Scablout looked at Birgir again and gave an "apologetic" smile.

"...Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Birgir, I got a bit carried away, but hey, she was beating up my brother. Gotta protect the family, you understand, right?" Birgir easily smiled back and patted Scablout's shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it! Trust me, I know better than anyone of just how crazy she can get." The others laughed before Astrid could snap, how dare her own brother talk about her as if she wasn't here! Scablout laughed himself and clapped Birgir's shoulder as well. The two walked away from Astrid along with the rest of the group.

"See you around, sis," Birgir said.

"Yeah," Scablout added looking over his shoulder to sneer at Astrid. "Goodbye, sister." Scablout tossed Astird's axe to the ground as if it were useless trash while the group kept laughing. Astrid stormed over to her axe and retrieved while angrily brushing off the dirt and leaves. When her axe was clean, Astrid saw the noticeable scratch left on the handle by Scablout and she went into a blind rage. She began hacking at trees wildly with no rhyme or reason until she just collapsed on the ground. As she regained her breath she thought of how unfair life has been. Hiccup leaving her to marry Snotlout, Snotlout treating her like an object, Scablout and Birgir humiliating her, her life was a living Hel and she didn't deserve any of this.

Then her guilt pushed out the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Yes she did. She did deserve this and she knew, she just didn't want to admit it. But it was too late to fix anything, all she could do is watch the events transpire in shame, knowing that The War, the Dragon Riders, Hiccup leaving, it was all her fault.

* * *

A few days later Trader Johann arrived at the village today but he had little in the means of weaponry and armor and that was all the villagers wanted so buisness today, was very slow. The only ones at Johann's ship was Bucket, looking for a brand new bucket, Fishlegs, he always wants to see what new things Johann brings, Gobber, looking for new blacksmithing tools, Gothi, in the market for medicine, Headmaster Heryl, the one who teaches the young ones about everything; he always wants new books, and Spitelout, acting as chief he was the one to oversee all trading.

"Is something going on, Gobber?" Johann asked. "Usually everyone just loves to see what I have in stock, but now…" Johann was a little unnerved to see the area around his ship to be so empty.

"We have a lot on our minds at the moment Johann," Gobber replied solemnly.

"Is it about Hiccup?" Johann asked anxiously.

"Yeah...we found him…"

"You did?" He asked slightly horrified.

"Aye, we did...he...he created the Dragon Riders, Johann. Hiccup, not only one of our own but Stoicks own son! They exist because of him…" Johann quickly looked away from Gobber saying he had to check his stock. Gobber watched Johann suspiciously as he began examining random items on his ship. Gobber slowly followed him and a piece of metal caught his eye. Gobber looked closer and saw it was a helmet hidden behind a few boxes.

"I thought he said he didn't have any armor…" Gobber said aloud as he went to pick up the helmet. "Maybe he's just not willing to part with this one…" But when Gobber picked it up his jaw dropped. The helmet had a pale gold color and it was made to like the head of a dragon.

"Johann," Gobber called blankly.

"Y-yes…?" he replied walking towards Gobber and freezing when he saw the helmet in his hand.

"You knew didn't you?" Gobber asked, still with no emotion.

"Kn-knew what?" Gobber glared darkly at Johann.

"You knew where Hiccup was all along, didn't you?!" Johann stepped back and tried to stammer some sort of explanation, but Gobber didn't care to listen. He threw the helmet down violently then stormed toward Johann taking his shirt in his hands. Gobber slammed Johann into the mast and readied his hook hand to slice his throat open. Spitelout saw this and ran to the scene quickly.

"N-now, Gobber! L-let me explain!"

"You knew where Hiccup was all along and you didn't tell us!" Gobber exclaimed gaining the attention of the others on the boat. "How can you possibly explain that?!"

"I-I wanted to tell you! Really! I did!"

"Then please tell us why you didn't tell our heartbroken chief the location of his only son?!" Spitelout was behind Gobber, ready to help him kill Johann the second this became violent while the others watched in silent horror and confusion.

"Because…" Johann sighed out sadly. "The second I found out Hiccup made me swear not to say anything. And I am a man of my word, Gobber. Honor forbade me from saying a word despite my morality saying otherwise." Silver had also threatened to slowly tear him to pieces if he told anyone but they didn't need to know that. Gobber looked at Johann bitterly before reluctantly releasing him.

"Honor?!" Spitelout repeated as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "What do those Beast Lovers have anything to do with honor?!"

"You really should give them a chance, Spitelout. Even if you don't want anything to do with the dragons they have so much to offer in other aspects…"

"You're trading with them as well!" Spitelout shouted in disgust.

"Yes, Spitelout, I'm trading with the Dragon Riders… As I do with all tribes in the Meridian of Misery!"

"Well you're not doing that anymore!"

"You can't order me around, Spitelout! I'm not going to stop trading with the Dragon Riders just because you don't like them."

"Well I can stop you from trading with us!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you can either trade with us or with them, but not both!"

"You're seriously making me choose?!"

"Yes!" Spitelout sneered. He wanted to watch Johann suffer internally for even being anywhere near those sinners. He wouldn't choose them over Berk, right? Wrong. Johann didn't hesitate to stare down Spitelout and say; "Well then, I guess this will be the last time I do business with Berk." Spitelout stared at Johann shocked as he pushed them off his boat and prepared to set sail.

"Just like that?" he asked unnervingly quiet. "You're picking them over us, just like that?!"

"Just like that," Johann replied without looking at Spitelout. "You forget that I am a businessman man, Spitelout. I would lose a lot more profits if I had stopped trading with the Dragon Riders than if I stopped trading with Berk."

"What about you're moral side?" Spitelout said in hopes to stop him.

"I'm afraid you'll lose that battle as well. Believe it or not I do agree with what they are doing."

"They are desecrating the Viking heritage!" Spitelout roared. Johann sighed in disappointment as his ship began to sail away.

"I do hope you'll change your minds about this! Farewell, Hairy Hooligans!" Spitelout and the others watched as Johann sailed away and they would most likely never see him again.

"I can't believe this," Spitelout said breathlessly as the others, excluding Gobber, left sadly. "They even got to Johann! Something has to be done about them or Hiccup's influence will be spread throughout all of Midguard!"

"But Stoick still isn't ready and you said so yourself that he should decide what we do with Hiccup," Gobber replied fearing the worst for his former apprentice.

"Well he had better make one soon or I'll have no choice but to take matters into my own hands!"

"Then you're in luck." Spitelout and Gobber turned around to see the shell formerly known as Stoick behind them. He looked even worse than normal and that was saying something.

"Stoick...a-are you okay?" Gobber asked nervously.

"Spitelout," he said ignoring Gobber's question. "Call a meeting, a decision must be made about Hiccup."

* * *

The Grand Hall was silent as death itself. All eyes were on Stoick and the bodies that held those eyes were vigilant to not even breathe wrong or else… well they had no idea what would happen but they knew it wouldn't be good.

"You all know why we're here," Stoick said slowly. "We all know that something must be decided about my son." Mildew was about to comment on that last line but decided not to as it would only lead to his brutal end. "You all know what Hiccup has become, what he has done, and what he has created." Stoick turned away from them all and then added; "But do you know that this is our faults?" There would have been an uproar of denial if it weren't for the murderous glare he sent behind him as he said those words. The crowd withheld their objections and listened, the most intent one was Astrid who was standing alone in a corner.

"Yes, this is our faults. Hiccup was one of us but he was too different, we couldn't accept him so we treated one of our own, our heir, like garbage. We drove him to run away from us and into the scaly arms of our most hated enemy, the dragon's!" Everyone began to murmur as Stoicks words reigned true. They seemed to hit Fishlegs and Astrid the hardest as they both bowed their heads in shame. However, not everyone was sympathetic. Vikings such as Mildew, the Jorgenson Boys, and Scablout's friends could only roll their eyes at this but kept it quiet.

"The Dragon Riders were born out of Hiccup's hatred. Hatred that we created. The Dragons Riders exist because of us!" The crowd silently split into two factions, one that agree with Stoick, and the ones that don't.

"So we have to make this right!" Stoick continued making everyone rise in spirits. They all wanted the Riders gone despite what they viewed on Hiccup. "I have a plan! We will summon Hiccup up here to sign a peace treaty between our tribes!" The grand hall roared with disapprovement in an instant. They didn't care what happened afterwards, they wouldn't accept this.

"QUIET!" Stoick roared silencing the Hooligans in another instant. "He will come here to sign a peace treaty, but while he is here we will force Hiccup to accept our ways again and reject his new ones! And after my son has returned to us we will wipe the Dragon Riders off the face of Midguard!" The entire grand Hall was now filled with cheers, some die-hard supportive, some waver in loyalty. Gothi, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Astrid were the only ones that didn't cheer.

* * *

Fishlegs had decided to go with the sailors that was sent towards the "Frozen Outpost". He carried the letter that requested a "peace treaty" between the the Hooligans and the Riders. Fishlegs felt a little bad about tricking Hiccup, but this had to be done in order to stop this insanity and heal all the wounds Hiccup had been given. Hopefully.

"Here we are!" Jorgen, the captain sailor, exclaimed as the ice castle came into view. The vikings looked at it in awe, Fishlegs did as well since the stairs and dock from last time disappeared.

"Wait a minute!" Speedifist, the youngest sailor said aloud as they neared the entrance that was still ten feet above their head. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"You're not," a voice replied. The vikings looked up to see a barefoot white haired boy in a blue tunic sit up against the entrance. "That's the whole point of putting it up so high. Dragon Riders only, pal." The vikings, minus Fishlegs, quickly grabbed their weapons and readied for an attack by the quickly feared white haired boy. "Now before you start throwing rocks and other crap at me you should know that this castle is practically unbreakable. And, also, I'm not Silver."

"It's true," Fishlegs said to the others. "He's not Silver he just has white hair. Probably related to him…"

"Actually, I'm not, but you aren't the first one to think that." The boy rose from his seat and took a squatting position with a wooden staff resting on his shoulders.

"Well who are you and what are you doing here?!" Jorgen asked in a hostile tone.

"My names Jack Frost. As for your second question...you know, I really should be asking you guys that since you aren't supposed to be here."

"W-we came to give a message to Hiccup," Fishlegs replied trying to reach up to give the letter to Jack but it was a futile effort. Then a black blur swooped out of the castle and snatched the letter from Fishlegs' hand. Fishlegs shrieked and checked for any missing fingers while a Night Terror landed on Jack's shoulder and handed him the letter. Jack read the letter a few times before looking at the vikings below puzzled.

"Seriously?"

"Y-yes!" Fishlegs replied. "Stoick really wants to make things up with Hiccup so he wants to be friendly with his tribe." It wasn't a total lie. Stoick did want Hiccup back but he also wanted his tribe destroyed. Jack looked at the vikings suspiciously before placing the letter in his tunic and walking into the castle.

"I'll give this to Hiccup," he said. "But that's all I can promise. We'll give you your answer in a week or two. If there is none, consider it rejected."

"Th-thanks!" Fishlegs yelled but Jack didn't reply. The Berkians sailed away while Fishlegs couldn't help but feel a mix of fear and guilt eat at him from the inside. He just knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"You were right," Jack said after the council rallied in the Draco Isle Great Hall. The real reason he was at the outpost was because Silver knew that the Hooligans were going to try something there and Jack had to figure out what it was and stop it if necessary. "They did return to the outpost to deliver this." He handed the letter to Hiccup. "It says they want to sign a peace treaty."

"It's a trap," Hiccup and Silver said in unison as Hiccup examined the letter.

"Yeah, I figured," Jack replied.

"Eve if Stoick is capable of changing his mind I really doubt it would be after couple days," Hiccup added.

"Maybe he's really trying to reconnect with you, Hiccup," Rapunzel offered.

"Wishful thinking Punzie but it isn't going to be that simple."

"Do we really need a council meeting on this," Silver asked. "We know it's a trap so we say no to it. That simple."

"Actually I was thinking we play along," Hiccup responded.

"What?!"

"Why would you do that?" Camicazi asked as distressed as Silver was now.

"Because even if this is a trap, we now have the opportunity to share our views with them and the chance to have them join our cause. Also when they decide to spring their trap, they'll know who they're dealing with after we escape."

"What happens if they do catch us?!" Silver asked.

"Naturally I'll have twenty backup plans up my sleeve," Hiccup replied with a smile.

"I can't be the only one who think this is crazy?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Definitely not," Camicazi replied and Merida nodded.

"I agree with Hiccup," Royal Blizzard stated.

"Oh come on!"

"It may be a risk but a profitable one."

"Plus," Thuggory said aloud. "The Hooligans have no idea what we're made of! Breaking out of whatever trap they have will be easy!" Silver slapped his forehead and slumped into his seat.

"If you're going through with this," he reluctantly growled out. "Then I'm going with you!"

"I'm going too!" Camicazi yelled out.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked. "Even after they sort of captured and tortured you?"

"Especially because of that! If we have to fight our way out I want to help you tear those judgemental bastards a new one!"

"You go girl!" Silver exclaimed.

"If Cami's going then so am I!" Thuggory exclaimed.

"You can count me in, too," Merida said. Silver felt a little uneasy about her going but didn't say anything.

"Well it looks like we're going to Berk!" Silver said instead, getting up. "I'll see who else we can bring along that'll help us out with this little "political party"." As Silver left, he and everyone else knew,that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

 **And that's the latest chapter. The ending was a bit forced but things are only going to get juicier in the next chapter. Now I'm having some computer problems so any kind of update may take a while. So hopefully I'll take care of that.**

 **As always see you next time I'm the Bio-Devil!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it's me, the Bio-Devil! With the next chapter of the Dragon Rider Tribe. I'm going to be honest it's not how I thought it would turn out which would mean everyone would be getting this a lot later but what matters now is that it's here.**

 **But before I continue I have a message for any Next X fans that are reading this.** **Tragedy has struck on the story. Somehow all of my work involving chapter 2 has been deleted! I'm not giving up on the story but I just wanted to say the next chapter will take even longer especially now that I'm discouraged from rewriting everything on chapter 2! But this is not Next X it is the Dragon Rider Tribe so everyone, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I still don't like this!" Silver exclaimed as he and the other ambassadors flew toward Berk. The Ambassadors consisted of Hiccup, Silver, Camicazi, Merida, and Thuggory as planned; Elsa and Heather decided to tag along as well. The last two members were Borghild Anthonsen and Eret, Son of Eret. Borghild was one of the best archers among the Bog Burglars and when Hiccup gave Borgie her beloved rifle, sniping became a second nature to her. Eret was a former dragon trapper, one day his crew got into a very bad mess and left Eret for dead. If it wasn't for Silver he would have died a horrible death. He's been loyal to the Dragon Riders ever since.

"Really?" Hiccup asked with his signature sarcasm. "I had no idea."

"You can act like a wiseass all you want, Hiccup, I know you're just as on edge about this as I am." The ambassadors were on there way to Berk to deal with this "Peace Treaty" and whatever poor excuse of a trap Berk has set up for them. They had Jack take their reply back to the Frozen Outpost and then he was supposed to wait with Bismuth on the Dragon Island outpost and act as reinforcements in case they needed it. No matter how tough Berk was, they would be no match for the Silver Death, and the Dragon Knight. Also having the two magical Ice Makers with them isn't a bad idea either.

"Let's just agree we're all nervous about this," Elsa said aloud. "We are willingly flying into a trap, here." Everyone groaned out a "Fine!" much to Elsa's delight.

Silver kept his eyes focused ahead as he thought of the plan to deal with Berk once things got complicated. His thinking was interrupted when Ebony was suddenly shoved. Silver's hand instantly went to his revolver and he readied to fight back.

" _Relax, Silver!_ " Ebony cried out. " _It seems someone wants to play…_ " Silver turned around and saw Merida with a thoroughly amused smile.

"Merida!" Silver shouted. "Now is not the time for this!"

"Someone's got to help you relax!" she replied mischiefly. Hawkwind flew close enough to Ebony so Merida could jump onto Silver's back. Before Silver could protest Merida threw her arms around his neck and placed him in a choke hold. The others grouped together and watched the future couple wrestle each other and saw Silver slowly get into the game.

"Seriously," Camicazi groaned out. "How are they not married by now?" Of course, she was only saying this because she lossed the betting pool.

" _You mean they still aren't 'together'?_ " Toothless asked annoyed. " _Why must you humans always over complicate your mating rituals_?"

"Well not all of us can play the last of our species card," Hiccup replied with a smirk.

" _Hey! Ebony and I are in love! It's just a coincidence that we're the only Nightfuries around…"_

" _Wait, Silver has a species?_ " Moody asked. " _So there are more like him?"_

"I doubt it," Eret replied.

"Who knows," Elsa started. "They could finally realize their love for each other while we're on Berk…"

"What makes you say that?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"She bet they would confess to each other sometime this week," Borgie answered causing Elsa to blush and everyone else to laugh much to the confusion of the wrestling twosome.

They nearly forgot the seriousness of this journey.

* * *

Stoick waited at the docks along with the group that met Hiccup the first time with the addition of Scabelout and Mildew. Astrid couldn't stop her foot from tapping viciously on the ground as if she was trying to crack it. She saw Fishlegs and Gobber were in no better shape, each of them were sweating tiny glacier sized drops as they waited. She saw the twins goofing around with each other, which she would naturally call them out on being idiots but it was most likely there way of not stressing over this situation. Snotlout, Spitelout, and Mildew had sour looks on their faces, they weren't pleased about this. Stoick stood there vigilantly and emotionlessly, no one could guess what he was thinking. The only she didn't check on was Scablout.

"You happy to see Useless again?" the very same man asked when he was suddenly next to her. "Are you going to beg him to whisk you away to his little nest and have dragon loving babies together?"

"Shut up, Scab!" Astrid snapped. "Unless you feel like having your head ripped off!"

"Big talk from a girl I nearly choked out the other day," Scablout shot back with a cruel smile.

"You got lucky! If Birgir didn't get involved I would've hacked you to pieces!"

"In front of everyone, including Snotlout?"

"Especially in front of Snotlout!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You think I won't?"

"Of course you won't, you're just a women!" Astrid has never wanted to murder Scablout more. She knew all the Jorgensons were scum but now she knew Scablout was definitely the worst. "You are made for bearing children and serving men. Everything else is just a laughable dream, and I'll make sure Snotlout teaches you that thoroughly when you're married to him." Astrid blood boiled to a dangerous point and it took everything in her not to lash out at him right now. She definitely wasn't going to get away with murder with Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, and Mildew around. Mostly because of Spitelout and Mildew. So instead she directed her anger towards her "future husband".

"I swear to the gods," she seethed out. "The second Snotlout touches me I will kill him!" Scablout's smile faltered. He believed that his brother was stronger than Astrid but the little punk tends to get cocky and that could lead to his actual death to the furious "sheild maiden". And he believed having his brother being beaten and killed by a women would shame the Jorgenson name.

"You'll be executed on the spot," he replied in order to regain his control on the conversation. Astrid noticed the change and she formed her own evil smile.

"It'll be worth it just to see the looks on you and your father's faces when I show up wearing Snotlout's thick skull as a helmet!" Scablout's sneer melted away and it was replaced with a twisted rage. Just as he was about to retaliate in some way someone shouted;

"DRAGONS!" Truth to the man's word there were nine of them dotting the horizon. The vikings readied their weapons as the catapults were brought out. The dragons flew closer and each had something on their backs.

"Hold your fire!" Stoick commanded. "It's _them_!" The Dragon Riders landed on the docks as the other vikings watched them with weapons still out and loaded catapults.

"Well ain't this a surprise," Silver said humorlessly. He eyed the crowd that had formed when they arrived for anyone that would try to attack but he saw a mixture of cautious and despising faces with a few dots of uncertainty. Toothless and the other dragons were glaring at the crowd, almost daring them to try something and Silver and Camicazi were more than happy to join them.

Stoick examined each Dragon Rider. There was a woman riding a Woolly Howl, she had long red hair and dark green eyes. Judging from the strong look on her face and the nasty glare she was sending Stoick, she was a former Bog Burglar. She wore the pale golden armor that the Dragon Riders made and she she carried some kind of stick. Stoick guessed from the cylinder stuck in it and the crossbow like stock it was some kind of firearm.

He was surprised to see Camicazi here as well, she rode her blue Changewing and they both glared hard at him. Her helmet was attached to her belt along with her extremely thin sword.

The next girl had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and nearly white skin. Instead of armor she wore and elegant ice blue dress that couldn't possibly conceal any weapons. She rode a Snow Wraith that wore patches of ice on it's hide.

He saw a young man in full Dragon Rider armor. His helmet resembled a demon's head. He carried an ornate axe and matching spear and rode a Rumblehorn, no doubt a viking that got corrupted by the Rider's way of life just like Hiccup.

He saw the girl that Silver called Heather, the closer he looked at her there was something he recognised from her but he couldn't place it. She wore leather clothing with pieces of the pale golden metal and she rode a Razorwhip.

Stoick could barely even look at Hiccup, but he did. Hiccup still wore his black armor and his helmet was under his arm. The prosthetic leg was a lot more unnerving now that Stoick knew who it belonged to. The only thing close to a weapon he could see on Hiccup was an ornate shield, and that rose his spirits a bit. It seemed some of the Berkian teachings had stuck. He rode the handicapped Nightfury which stared daggers at him as well while Hiccup's face remained indifferent.

There was another red headed girl but unlike the one on the Woolly Howl her hair was wild and all over the place. She wore green leather armor with bits of metal in the vital parts of her body and carried a bow with added blades. She rode a Stormcutter and looking at it brought back haunting memories of the day Valka was taken but he had to block those out at the moment.

Silver was as menacing as ever. He was also wearing his usual outfit and the red bandana he had when they last met. He rode a Nightfury as well and he now knew that Silver was not a person that they wanted to anger, demon or not.

The last man was just like the other Rider on the Rumblehorn except he rode a Monstrous Nightmare and carried a sword. Stoick had honestly expected Hiccup to come with more than this but maybe he did actually believe that they wanted peace. That would make this all the more easier.

"To be honest," Hiccup began suddenly. "This doesn't surprise me at all." He gestured to the crowd of vikings with readied weapons. Stoick glared at them and they quickly left leaving him and his chosen welcoming committee to greet their "guests".

"Welcome, Dragon Riders!" Stoick said with faked enthusiasm that wasn't fooling anyone. Hiccup, and the woman in the dress nodded toward him but the others stayed stern. "Hopefully after this meeting there will be no hard feelings between our tribes?"

"Don't count on it," Camicazi replied.

"Cami…" Hiccup said and she nodded to him with a sigh. Hiccup dismounted his Nightfury and walked toward Stoick.

"Stoick," he began making the Chief flinch. "My friends and I are a bit tired from our trip and we'd like to see where we will be staying before we begin discussing anything about this treaty."

"Of course but we first need to deal with your...pets." Stoick gestured to the dragons that were still staring at him and the welcoming committee down.

"What about them?"

"Your beasts aren't having free roam of the place!" Mildew shouted. "They shouldn't even be on this island alive!" The Jorgensons nodded in agreement while Gobber tried to silence the old man. Silver hopped of his Nightfury and furiously stormed over to Mildew but was stopped simply by Hiccup extending his arm who still had a neutral expression.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked as Silver stood next to him.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I fixed up the arena…" Gobber announced as he walked next to Stoick.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Hiccup interrupted with a raised hand. "Our dragons aren't going anywhere near that arena." Gobber blinked at Hiccup and saw he was firm in his choice, though he could understand why.

"O-oh...well I suppose I can whip up a few cages…"

"No," Hiccup and Silver said in unison making Stoick and Gobber step back.

"How about I make some changes to the prisons…"

"No."

"Well what about…"

"Whatever it is, the answer is still no," Silver interrupted rudely.

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest!"

"He didn't have to," Hiccup replied. "Gobber let me save you the trouble by telling you that we will not let you lock up, confine, or impound our dragons in anyway shape or form. Meaning no prison cells, or cages of any kind."

"That's crazy!" Scablout exclaimed. "You can't expect us just to let those monsters walk on our island like they own the place. Don't tell me that's what you _freaks_ do at your nest!"

"You are so lucky Hiccup's not letting me kill anyone today!" Silver yelled at Scablout who extended his arms and dared Silver to take a swing at him. Spitelout quickly rushed over to Scablout to stop him, but Hiccup had stopped them all when he spoke.

"Actually, that's exactly what we do Scablout." Everyone went silent. Hiccup was only sort of lying, they had pens were dragons could come and go as they please and when the council was in a meeting the only dragons allowed inside the hall are the ones on the council, but the same rule applies to the humans on the island. They can't afford to have their dragons trapped anyway by the true monsters.

"...I-is there no end to the lengths you and your people will go to defy nature?!" Mildew shouted in horror. "We will not allow those beasts to even exist on our island without being in a cage!"

"Enough, Mildew!" Stoick ordered. The old man grumbled but complied but continued to glare in disgust at the Riders who glared back.

"I'm sorry, son," Stoick added. "But that point is non-negotiable." Hiccup didn't move when Stoick said son but instead his eyes became cold.

"As is ours," he replied dryly. "But if you won't change your mind we clearly wasted our time coming here." Hiccup and Silver turn away from Stoick and mount there Nightfuries.

"Wha...you're just leaving?!"

"Yes, we are. Clearly if you're not willing to allow the freedom of our dragons then you're clearly not ready for a peace treaty with us. Goodbye, Stoick."

"Wait!" Stoick called out.

"What?" Now mounted on the Handicapped Nightfury Hiccup crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Stoick's desperate move. "And before you answer let me go ahead and say unless what you have to say involves you not forcing our dragons into cages, we'll be taking our leave." Stoick glared at Hiccup as a reflex to get him to submit like the old days when he was still a child. A foolish move that brought back the frost that lived in Hiccup's eyes. What was he thinking, Hiccup was now an adult who had five years to eradicate the grip Stoick once had on him as a parent.

Stoick turned his eyes away from Hiccup's and began to convey his options. Let the Dragon's do what they please and move on with the plan with a new and dangerous obstacle or cast them away with the only chance to see Hiccup again involves his bloody corpse on the battlefield or having him thrown into their prison just to die anyway. _I can't believe I thought that this might be easy…_ " Stoick thought to himself solemnly.

"Our tribe won't be happy about this…"

"Well, Stoick," began Hiccup's reply. "If you really want this peace treaty, I suggest you tell _your_ tribe to deal with it!" Gobber did his best to keep his composure. He had no idea that last sentence would strike his heart so fiercely. Astrid and the other formerly young Vikings were baffled at how easily Hiccup stood up to his father, then again he does have a _Nightfury_ at his command.

"...Very well…"

"STOICK!" Mildew yelled.

"One more word out of you and I'll tear you to pieces!" Mildew seemed to go through an internal struggle that lasted an eternity to him but eventually within a second of real time he bowed his head and stayed silent.

"Don't worry Mildew," Hiccup said suddenly. "I promise you, are dragons will be with us at all times. I would hate for their to be some sort of misunderstanding and have it end with someone getting killed." Stoick felt a chill run up his spine. Suddenly he wasn't so sure his plan would work at all now that those dragons weren't going anywhere. Could Hiccup know of what they were planning. No, that wouldn't make sense. Stoick knew that Hiccup still didn't think like a Viking so he couldn't predict his true intentions. And even if he did then that wouldn't explain why he came. Unless he was trying to plan a sneak attack to wipe them out or capture them all for unholy horrors. But Hiccup wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Now that, that's all out of the way," Silver said gaining everyone's attention. An evil smile graced his demonic features. "You can show us our accommodations now."

"...Follow me and Gobber…" The dragon riders dismounted their dragons and followed Stoick into the island along with Gobber. They walked the passed Mildew who was giving them his most angry and disgusted glare. Once Silver was next to him he kicked Mildew off the dock and openly laughed out loud as he watched the old man flail in the water.

Stoick and Gobber had led them towards a large mansion of a home and seemed to be made with the finest of wood and stone.

"Only the best for our honored guests!" Gobber said energetically as he gestured to the mansion.

"A fine piece of work," Hiccup replied. He, Elsa and Heather were the only ones who were truly interested in the house and the others searched it for any "mistakes" but they could find none on the outside. "We'll rest here tonight and discuss this treaty in the morning. Goodnight." Hiccup and the others walked inside the front door and since there was no entrance for dragons they jumped through the windows and anything other partial opening the could find.

Stoick and Gobber looked at the house the Riders resided in one last time before walking away.

"What now?" Gobber asked as they walked.

"I don't know, but I swear by the gods they will not leave with Hiccup!"

* * *

The dragon ambassadors sat in the living area in the mansion with their dragons. The building wasn't really made for their dragons to wander around in it so it was a bit of a tight fit but to them it was cozy. Hiccup began talking to the others about ways to make entering the house easier for the dragons while Silver, Merida, Camicazi, and Borghild swept the house for any traps, secret entrances or purposely made weaknesses in the structure that wasn't added by the dragons. After they found nothing they returned to the living area.

"The house is clean," Silver stated as he Merida, Cami, and Borgie joined the others around the fireplace. "That just means there trap doesn't involve the house."

"Relax, Silver," Hiccup said.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?! We're in the Davy Jones locker of dragon hating territory right now and you want we to relax?!"

"Yes, I do, at least for now anyway. Did you see how distraught they were when I refused to let them separate us from our dragons. Whatever they had planned depended on that."

"Did they really think we'd let them cage our dragons?" Thuggory asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, they probably did," Hiccup replied. "They think, that we think, this is a real peace negotiation. They expect us to follow blindly for the sake of this "treaty"."

"Makes me embarrassed to have ever been a viking," Camicazi mumbled.

"They also expected us to bring a small army," Borghild stated. "There are at least twenty bedroom in this place."

"All the easier to convert this house to be more dragon friendly," Hiccup replied.

"Is that all your thinking about?" Silver asked.

"Of course not, Silver, but like I said before we need to relax. Getting jumpy isn't going to help us with this situation."

"I don't mean to split hairs," Heather spoke. "But you are the one who put us in this situation by coming here."

"And I'm more than willing to accept the consequences of whatever happens afterwards."

"If you're so nervous, Heather, then why'd you come along?" Eret asked.

"Because other than Cami and Silver, I am the best manipulator in the tribe."

"I'm not sure you should be proud of that…" Elsa said.

"It's a good skill to have when we have to deal with people like the Hooligans."

"Speaking of them, what's our plan again?" Eret asked Hiccup.

"There's no real plan. We play right into their hands, and then when they spring their little trap we break out with brute force."

"There is no way it'll be that simple!" Merida stated.

"True, but strategically it works to our advantage in the future. They'll get a taste of what the Dragon Rider's are made of!"

* * *

 **And that was that! I hoped you enjoyed it now a few after messages. My computer troubles are fixed so it'll be easier to update. I've been trying to focus more on writing the Force Dragon Slayer so hopefully I can give you chapter four soon. Also I've been getting into Minecraft recently and I've been developing my own story about it so any fans of me and minecraft will hopefully like that. Lastly check out my original story Noir on Fiction Press where I'll hopefully post more of my original work for you to enjoy and prove to you all that I wasn't lying when I said that I was working on original work.**

 **See you next time, I'm the Bio-Devil!**


	6. Chapter 5

**How's it going everyone, It's me the Bio-Devil! With another installment of the Dragon Rider Tribe. If readers of the Force Dragon Slayer are seeing this and remember me saying I'd try updating Soul Eater: Legacy of Achilles. Well change of plans, I decided to work on this more and then I have a chapter 2 of Next X, sort of almost finished so I'll be working on that more to. Then I'll see about updating SE: LA. But for now here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

That night a certain pair of twins decided to sneak into the mansion where the ambassadors were. Not under anyone's orders, since when did someone have to tell them to do something stupid. The snuck inside and they saw something shocking in the foyer. They figured they'd see the dragons sleeping in the foyer but what they didn't expect was that the riders were sleeping next to them. Either laying down next to them or using the dragons' hides as pillows, the riders slept soundly next to the dragons without a care in the world. If the twins didn't know any better, they'd almost say it was peaceful.

"Wow…" Ruffnut whispered.

"How can they just sleep next to them?" Tuffnut asked looking at the girl in the blue dress cuddle up next to her Snow Wraith.

"Must have some kind of spell on them," Ruffnut replied gaining a nod from her brother. The two tip toed around the sleeping dragons and riders, paying extreme attention not to set or disturb either one of them. They both stopped when they saw a certain Nightfury curled into a ball like a cat with a wing over its rider to act as a blanket.

"Still can't believe he changed so much…" Ruffnut mumbled as they eyed Hiccup's sleeping form.

"Apparently a lot can happen in five years…"

"Those five years must've been loaded with downright craziness…"

"It would've been awesome to see, though."  
"Yeah! Even if it involved being friendly to dragons!" They both paused when they heard a low murmur. They turned to see the other Nightfury turn in its sleep but not wake up. They both sighed in relief but the Ruffnut noticed that the other Nightfury was sleeping alone.

"Hey, where's…" but she was cut off from both her speech and air as a hand that should belong to someone like Hiccup with a grip that should belong to someone like Stoick grabbed her neck. She turned to her brother for help only to find him in the grip of the other hand. The two were dragged out of the mansion, somehow without waking anyone up, and slammed into the wall outside. They both stared at Silver's red eyes and began to tremble, he definitely didn't like to be disturbed in his sleep.

"Would you two mind telling me what you were doing in there?" he asked with a hint of violent intent sown into his voice. "And when I say "would you mind" I mean tell me or I'm going to break your neck!" Silver entrapped the twins' necks in his grip and squeezed, making them both release inaudible noises of pain. "Tell me, I really want to know!"

"W-we just wanted to see the dragon riders up close!" Ruffnut exclaimed fearfully.

"R-right!" Tuffnut said while nodding vigorously.

"You just wanted to see the dragon riders up close again…" Silver repeated.

"Yes!"

"...And you morons expect me to believe that idiocy?" Silver released their necks and let them drop to the ground. They both flinched when Silver drew out one of his thin swords. If they were anything like Camicazi's sword then this could be very bad for the both of them. Silver began examining the rapier he drew out as if he was a blacksmith making sure there wasn't even the slightest imperfection in the weapon.

"So instead of breaking your necks I think I'll just cut of your fingers until you tell me the truth. Sound fair?" Normally the twins would have made some sort of psychotic comment that suggest he do worse but with the hostile look in his red eyes said he meant business, and even the twins new when they bit off more than they could chew.

"W-w-we're not lying, I swear!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Honest!" Ruffnut added.

"'Honest' huh? Now, how come I don't I believe you?"

"Because you're paranoid." The twin's flinched at the fourth voice. The turned to the door frame of the mansion to see Hiccup leaning against it looking at the scene with tired eyes. "What are you doing, Silver?"

"These two morons decided to sneak into the house," Silver explained. Hiccup glanced at Tuffnut and Ruffnut gaining shy waves from the two of them. Hiccup gave them an annoyed glare that brought back fond memories of them teasing him when he was still the scrawny screwup of Berk. But now he's the "Dragon Prince" and extremely dangerous. "I was about to start cutting their fingers off to make them talk, do you want me to do something else?" Silver asked.

"No, don't bother doing anything," Hiccup replied with a sigh.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because it's as you said before, they're idiots, even by _viking_ standards." The twins flinched at his tone when he said viking. "They do stupid stuff like this all the time. Even when we were children. Let them go." Silver groaned and rolled his eyes but he holstered his sword and stepped aside without any hesitation. Ruffnut and Tuffnut gave a grateful nod towards Hiccup and ran off.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" The twins turned around hoping to get some sort of farewell from their former comrade but their hopes and smiles were wiped clean when the looked at Hiccup cold emotionless stare. "You two had better not do anything like this again, because if you do I won't bother stopping Silver next time." He turned away and walked back inside the mansion with Silver close behind grinning devilishly at the two. After the door closed the twins just stared at it in horrified awe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Tuffnut mumbled. "But I am now terrified of Hiccup."

* * *

The next day Hiccup and the ambassadors met with the Berkians in the Great Hall. Stoick at the moment was giving a very long winded speech "welcoming" the Dragon Riders to Berk. He stressed that they are to be treated as family and that no harm is to be brought onto them (or else!). Astrid examined the riders. Each one looked bored out of there minds, which she couldn't blame them for. Her eyes fell on Hiccup and Silver, Silver made sure to sit right next to Hiccup with his feet on the table and a scowl on his face. Hiccup propped his face up with his arm and drummed his fingers on the table rapidly while he waited for his father to finish.

It was hard for her to look at him, but she did. He couldn't help but compare him to his younger self that used to set fires, screw up at the worst times, and make the weirdest inventions. Now look at him, he's a chieftain, a dangerous chieftain. Was she afraid of him? To be honest yes, what kind of viking, no, what kind of person tames dragons? That was the question the whole village was asking. Speaking of the Dragons, as Hiccup promised they were right by their riders' side. All eyes were on the dragons nervously and it didn't help that the dragons seemed "restless". They were twitching and jittering for some reason and no one knew why. Astrid kept staring at Hiccup until she noticed his eyes flicker towards her and she swore her heart stopped.

Hiccup kept his eyes on her and even from that distance she could see the _power_ they held. Ever since he arrived here he had been disturbingly cold and indifferent looks to everyone, even Stoick, but right now he was looking at her with eyes that held...something she couldn't tell but she had to figure it was resentment for what she did. She couldn't blame him.

Astrid looked down to her table and hoped Hiccup would look away as well but she could feel his gaze burning the back of her clothes. At her table sat the old gang from Dragon Training academy, even Fishlegs, who was starting to get tired of them. Snotlout noticed Hiccup looking at Astrid and he did not like it. Fishlegs was examining the dragons, trying to figure out why they were acting this way. The twins were still freaked out after last night and were doing their best to… not be themselves, basically. And if the situation wasn't so tense it would baful everyone!

"Thank you, Stoick!" Hiccup suddenly exclaimed, cutting off his father. Hiccup stood and walked toward Stoick with a quickened pace. "Hello, everyone! It has been years since we've last seen each other and to be honest, I haven't missed you. Not one bit. (A couple people in the audience winced at the harsh statement) I can't imagine your surprise to see that I have been in league with your long hated enemy and you can't imagine my surprise when I found out that Berk hasn't changed, because I wasn't. But now is the time to put that all behind us and end any more pointless fighting before it begins. Now I'd like to tell you all the benefits you'll have after befriending us but right now I have a matter to tend to. You see our dragons? You see the way they're behaving? Right now they need to be taken for a flight, that's one of the major rules in dragon care, regular flights. So after I'm done talking we need to take to the skies for a quick lap around the island, but I thought it would be common courtesy to tell you all of this before we start, that way we can avoid any… misunderstandings. So while we're up in the sky, if you can not yell dragons at the top of your lungs and launch boulders at us that would be fantastic." A few of them would never admit it, but they actually missed that sarcasm.

"We will not allow that!" Mildew shouted as he stood gaining everyone's attention including an irritated Stoick. "You cannot fly those beasts around our home whenever you want!" A few other Vikings rose in their seats as well in support of Mildew. Stoick would have silenced them all but Hiccup spoke first.

"You can see the condition they're in," Hiccup said as he walked towards Mildew. Silver was quick to follow him. Astrid noticed he now wore a sleeveless coat that hung down to his feet over his usual attire and armor.

"Am I supposed to care about your "pets"?" Mildew spat out.

"No, but you should care about what can happen around them," Hiccup answered with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Mildew asked as Hiccup stood in front of him with Silver standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"When dragons haven't been flown in a while they get… antsy… If they still haven't been flown they start to get restless. After that they get annoyed. Then frustrated. And finally they get angry." Hiccup leaned in close to Mildew's face, increasing the old man's unease. "And you know what happens when a dragon gets angry." Mildew became silent as he studied Hiccup's face. Cold. Emotionless, though he had hints of hate in his eyes. And seriousness. Astrid and the others watched in awe as Mildew slowly took his seat. Hiccup smiled tauntingly as he straightened himself and looked at the crowd.

"Any other objections… No…? Alright, then… Riders! Let's fly!" In an instant the dragons barreled out of the Great Hall, terrifying the villagers and having them jump back to avoid getting trampled. The dragon riders soon followed them, not bothering to apologize for the dragons behavior. Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Stoick followed the riders and watched as one by one the Dragons with their Riders mounted on them flew into the sky, Hiccup, Silver, and their Nightfuries were the last to take off. The two young men glanced at the spectators before flying up. Hiccup glanced longer than Silver and it was aimed at Astrid mostly, causing the girl to look away out of intimidation and guilt. She looked back up in time to see the dragons fly away.

* * *

"So," Silver began as the riders began flying around the isle of Berk. The two of them raced ahead of the others so they could talk "That girl down there. Was that _the_ girl?"

" _The_ girl can mean a lot of things, Silver," Hiccup replied.

"You know damn well what I mean! That girl, was that the infamous _Astrid_ , the girl you were obsessed with when you lived here, the one you fantasizes about constantly, the one that started…"

"Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That was Astrid. Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy. ...Do you still like her?"

"No, those feelings died years ago along with the guilt of leaving Berk. You made sure of that."

"Good."  
"Good?"

"Well, with what you told me about Astrid and with how this "Peace" Mission is going to end I sincerely doubt you two will ever court."

"I didn't come on this suicide mission for Astrid. Don't forget why we're here."  
"Right, right, spread our views, hope we warp some perspectives, and show our strength, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"There was only one "yadda", not three. I don't talk that much."

" _He at least takes up 17 "yaddas"_ ," Toothless countered making the boys laugh.

" _Don't be mean, Toothless_ ," Ebony stated. " _And who says he and Astrid can't be together._ "

"I just did," Silver said.

"So did I," Hiccup added.

" _What a surprise that none of you have a clue about human romance_ ," Ebony stated deadpanned.

"Ebony, we're on an island of dragon haters that wants our entire tribe to rot in Hel," Hiccup stated. "Now is not the time for romance."

" _You really know how to kill the mood_ ," Toothless said dryly.

" _Seriously though_ ," Ebony tried again. " _Maybe Astrid is one of the Hooligans that we can convince to open their minds and…_ "

"For the love of Thor!" Hiccup suddenly yelled. "Can we please change the subject?!"

"Fine," Silver said mischievously. "So who's better in bed, Heather or Camicazi?" Hiccup flinched and started to blush. "I know you've slept with both of them so I was just wanting to get your opinion."

"You really know how to make someone uncomfortable…"

"You wanted a subject change."

"How is this a subject change?"

" _It's on the subject of mating_ ," Toothless replied coyly. " _We were talking about human romance before_."

"Thank you, Toothless."

"But seriously," Silver said in a more serious tone. "Are you planning on settling with either of them?"

"No! It's just...it's not like that… we just… *Sigh*. Look let me explain; first, my job is very stressful, you know?"

"You and I practically have the same job so, yeah, I can imagine."

"Great. Well, Heather and Camicazi tend to help me with… stress relief."

"'Stress Relief'? That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"I don't know… with what the Priestess told me I'm pretty sure this was happening way too often just for something like 'stress relief'."

"Being chieftain is that stressful!"

"How convenient…"

"I am done talking about this!" Silver began cackling while Hiccup focused and looking forward and hiding his burning red cheeks. Luckily he knew how to get him back.

"What about you and Merida?"

"W-What about me and Merida?" Silver asked. He hesitated, he had him.

"Have you to finally settled down together or at least, _physically_ express your love for each other?"

"L-l-love?! W-we're just friends!" Hiccup and Toothless snickered while Ebony groaned. Silver's one weakness was talking about his love life. Luckily that never came up in battle or they'd have died a long time ago.

"Heather and Camicazi are my friends, too. And we still… well, you know."

"We are not like that!" Hiccup, Toothless, and Ebony burst out laughing while Silver's face began turning the same shade of red as his eyes.

"Truce?" Hiccup offered after his laughter died down.

"Truce…"

" _Glad you two got that sorted out,_ " Toothless began smirking. " _What I want to know is_ , _with how often this 'stress relief' occurs, how exactly do you not have a bunch your offspring running around the island right now, Hiccup?_ " Hiccup flinched at the strange question and Silver smirked. Apparently the truce didn't affect Toothless, or Ebony for that matter.

" _Apparently the Bog Burglars have this elixir that makes human women temporarily barren_ ," Ebony answered.

" _How is that even possible_?"

" _Ask your rider, he's seen it in action plenty of times."_

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs. His entire head was now blood red. "WE ARE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS AND WE ARE DONE FLYING! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!" Hiccup steered Toothless toward the ground and Silver and Ebony followed, both laughing the entire way.

* * *

Everyone was back in the Great Hall. The Dragons were resting at their riders' feet, each looked content and relaxed which made everyone relax as well even though the edge would still be there. Astrid and everyone else eyed the large table where Hiccup, Silver, Camicazi, one of their male guards, the girl with the wild red hair, and the woman in the dress sat with the Berk council. Apparently those six were all on the Dragon Rider Council. Astrid glared at Snotlout and Scablout, she couldn't believe those two had been accepted on the council as soon as they were adults and she hasn't, many of them say she still needs to prove herself. She was the toughest female viking in the Dragon training academy and that title still stands today as an adult. What else does she have to prove?!

But she shouldn't have been surprised, the Hoffersons have always been given a subtle look of doubt ever since her Uncle Finn was killed by a dragon after apparently "freezing in fear". She knew people thought all the Hoffersons had hidden cowardice in them now, and she was determined to prove them wrong. However with Hiccup here she may accidentally prove them right.

"Yer on their council?" Gobber asked Camicazi.

"Yeah, I am," she spat back. "There a problem with that?"

"No! No, not at all, lass!"

"I can see why you two are council members," Spitelout said eyeing Hiccup and Camicazi. "But why is your pet demon on the council along with random random guard and these women?"

"I am Merida!" the woman with the wild red hair exclaimed slamming her hands on the table making Spitelout jump. "First born of clan DunBroch and I am their ambassador to this Tribe!"

"And my name is Elsa," the other woman in the elegant blue dress replied in a more calm manner. "I am Queen of the Kingdom of Arendelle, who fully support the Dragon Riders." Spitelout stiffened when he heard the two kingdoms were friends with these miscreants.

"As for Silver," Hiccup said with a smirk on his face. "He coordinates all our defences and knows how to deal with our enemies in ways so that make even vikings think twice about trying to attack us."

"They don't call me the Silver Death for nothing," Silver stated proudly. Silver Death? Astrid has heard of a Silver Death and how ferocious it was from visitors but she always figured the Silver Death was a dragon, not Hiccup's demonic muscle. Spitelout was a bit unhinged after hearing Silver's apparent nickname but shook his head and pointed to the last person unaccounted for, the guard.

"And him?" he asked though everyone could tell he feared the answer.

"Should I?" the guard asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Might as well," he replied with a shrug. "They'll find out eventually, this'll just save time." The guard nodded and the removed his helmet, revealing his thuggish features and messy brown hair. He looked familiar but Astrid couldn't place why, but Snotlout could.

"Thuggory?!" he exclaimed in horror.  
"Been a while Snotlout," Thuggory said with a knowing smirk. Now Astrid knew who he was. Thuggory of the Meathead tribe. They were Berk's closest allies other than the Bog Burglars but they disappeared along with their entire island, they figured they had either moved away or had been wiped out.

"You're with them?!"

"Sure am! Have been for years."

"Wh-why?!"

"They took us in after our island was destroyed. Sure we were sceptical at first but then after a while we decided that they weren't so bad and gave Dragon Riding a try, now my dad and I are apart of their council." Snotlout looked like he was going to faint. He and Thuggory were always considered the perfect viking warriors and the best of friends, though Thuggory was never as cruel to Hiccup. Seeing someone like Thuggory in the Dragon Riders' ranks was horrifying to all, especially to the Jorgensons.

"...L-let's just bring out the treaty!" Stoick exclaimed. Gobber quickly came out with a rolled up parchment and Mildew carried in a bottle of ink and two quills. When Mildew came close, one of the Nightfuries's head shot up and glared at Mildew. Hiccup instantly looked back at the dragon and then at Mildew with narrowed eyes. Hiccup stormed up to the old man and yanked the bottle out of his hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed reaching for the bottle. "That is sacred ink, just because ya don't respect yer home's traditions anymore does not mean…!"

"This sacred ink is made out of dragon blood," Hiccup snarled while keeping the small bottle away from Mildew. "What made you think this would be appropriate?"  
"Well, this is a special occasion so I just thought…"

"That using ink made out of dragon blood would be a desecration of our views that would go unnoticed?"

"How dare you! Do you think just because yer all grown up and have yer own tribe means you can come down here and disrespect yer home than you have…!"

"Mildew!" Stoick furiously exclaimed. "Get the regular ink, now!" Mildew grumbled under his breath but fetched a regular ink bottle. The first one he brought disappeared but no one wanted to search for it now that Mildew's little stunt provoked the dragons and their riders.

"Ahem!" Stoick said purposely to gain the rooms attention. "With the signing of this treaty, peace will be brought out between our tribes! We help each other rise in power and defend each other from enemies!" Stoick went on and on about the benefits each tribe would get from this alliance. Everyone knew it wasn't true though but they stayed interested as if this was real due to the real stakes that this "treaty" held. Astrid glanced at the other Riders that were sitting at a nearby table next to the wall along with all the dragons. They seemed unconvinced themselves of Stoick's speech which worried Astrid. If they knew something was up then their plan was ruined but they didn't act or anything they just stayed in their seats… bored. Again she couldn't blame them but it was a different kind of bored that she couldn't place

"And now signing this our two tribes shall remain allies from now until the end of either of their days," Stoick said. He took a quill and signed the bottom of the parchment. He passed the quill to Hiccup but he didn't take it, he just stared at the parchment in a disappointed manner.

"'By signing this parchment'," Hiccup read aloud. "'All members of the Dragon Rider tribe and their allies concede to desecrating the viking way of life and the laws of nature itself.'" The eyes of both the Dragon Rider's and the Dragon stared daggers at the Hooligan Council members. Hiccup kept his disappointed look and his body showed he was nonchalant about the situation. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that, either?" Stoick sharpley turned and glared at Mildew.

"It wasn't me!" he stated with his hands up in self-defense in case his words didn't reach him. "Spitelout wrote the treaty!" Stoick glared at Spitelout who turned away to mumble; "I wrote the truth…" Hiccup kept staring at them as he subtly knocked over the ink vial and made the contents dump out onto the treaty, successfully ruining it. Gobber saw what happened and quickly took the parchment off the table but the damage was done.

"Don't bother, Gobber," Hiccup said as he stood up. "We won't be signing it even if you can save it. Nor will we sign any other treaty like it. If you Hooligans truly want peace between us then I suggest you have someone less idiotic write the treaty." Hiccup walked toward the Great Hall door and the other Dragon Riders began following. Astrid watched Hiccup walk out with his head held high and his face completely neutral. She had to admit, in spite of everything he became, that she respected him. He was strong, fearless, and he stood up for what he believed in, even if it was wrong. If Stoick managed to bring him back and get him to abolish Dragon Riding then he could become someone the Berkians are proud to have as chief.

Hiccup was about to leave when someone grabbed his hand and shoved him back. Snotlout stepped in front of him and he didn't look happy. In his eyes, Hiccup, was stealing the spotlight from him, both from the chief and Astrid. Not only that he just insulted his father. He had to do something to put Hiccup in his place.

"You think you're so special?" Snotlout spat out. "But you're not!"

"Snotlout…" Stoick growled. Silver was about to rush down to Hiccup's side but he simply raised his hand and Silver stopped in mid charge and just watched with his arms crossed. The gesture seemed to stop Stoick as well, that gesture said he can handle this and he wanted to see how.

"You're still the same scrawny, useless, screwup that ran away like a big baby 5 years ago!" Snotlout kept throwing insult after insult at Hiccup, each as cruel as the last. But Hiccup didn't budge, in fact he seemed tired, like this entire confrontation was beneath him and a waste of his time. Like at the moment he was just humoring a bratty child that was trying to bully him. "You're not great! You're not some kind of super chief! And you're not strong either! The only reason I'm not cutting you open with my sword is because of that stupid dragon!"

"Is that right?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Well then, Toothless, stay!" The handicapped Nightfury nodded and layed down, he had a smug smile on his face. Astrid watched it confused, it knew something was coming but what. She turned back to Hiccup and Snotlout. Hiccup had his own smug smile and held his arms up in front of Snotlout. "There, he's not going to do anything. Go ahead and draw your sword."

"Wha… heh… heheheheh… Hahahahahaha! You can't be serious!"

"Draw your sword," Hiccup said putting his arms down and losing his smile. Other vikings began laughing as well. Hiccup seriously wanted to pick a fight with Snotlout. The only ones that didn't laugh were the Riders, Stoick, Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, and the Twins.

"I'd kill you in seconds!" Snotlout chuckled out.

"Draw your sword," Hiccup ordered with a scowl growing.

"Listen, fishbone. This little stunt isn't going to change anything. Like I said you'll always be the useless-Gak!" Hiccup's arm shot up and struck Snotlout in the face. Snotlout's face instantly went to the side and he stumbled back, caressing the spot where Hiccup struck. A bruise quickly took place, most likely thanks to the gauntlets Hiccup wore. The entire Hall went silent and everyone gawked at the scene at the front of the hall. Except for the Riders they smirked and snickered at what was happening, naturally Silver's smirk was the most unsettling.

"Draw, your, sword," Hiccup said gain with more force.

"Urgh! L-lucky shot…Pak!" Hiccup's other arm punched Snotlout in his other cheek.

"Stop talking and draw your sword."

"Grr… you useless little… Pargh!" Hiccup struck once more, this time punching Snotlout in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground holding his stomach. While Snotlout began wheezing in order to catch his breath, Hiccup stood over him, his arms crossed in a defiant manner.

"No, more, talking," Hiccup said, which was extremely ironic but no one was going to point it out. "You have two options after you get up Snot. One, you walk away. Two, you draw your sword and for once backup all your bragging. Speaking of which, if I even see you open your to form a syllable I smack you around again like the punching dummy you are." The entire hall waited with bated breath. Well, almost everyone the Riders and Dragons watched the situation with bored expressions, they knew how this would turn out as well. Spitelout and Scablout looked at Snotlout furiously. Astrid knew what they were both thinking. _How dare he let that fishbone bring him to his knees?!_

Snotlout, sensing his father and brother's anger, rose to his feet and finally grabbed his sword. He swung, only to be effortlessly blocked by one of Hiccup's gauntlets. Snotlout pulled it back and then brought it down near Hiccup's head. Hiccup ducked and quickly rose, uppercutting Snotlout in the chin. Snotlout reared back and tried to thrust his sword into Hiccup; who simply stepped aside and let Snotlout rush past. Snotlout swung downward, Hiccup jumped back and then punched Snotlout square in the face, definitely breaking his nose. Snotlout tumbled to the floor and Hiccup just followed him at a leisurely pace. Astrid finally realised that Hiccup wasn't even trying to fight back.

"My, how the tables have turned…" Hiccup mumbled as he walked toward a nearby pillar and leaned on it while he watched Snotlout force himself back up. "Tell me, Snotlout, how does it feel getting beaten up so easily in front of everyone. I can imagine it definitely sucks to be you right now."

"Ugh… Don't… think you've won… fishbone!" Snotlout managed to say while holding his broken nose. "You just got… Rrk… lucky!"

"Excuses, excuses. It's really quite pathetic that you admit you were beaten."

"I wasn't beaten!" He snarled. "You, of all people, can't beat me!"

"Tell it to your nose, Snotlout." With that Hiccup turned away and walked toward the door again. In one last desperate move Snotlout lunged at him with a loud war cry, sword ready to stab him in the back despite the ornate shield that was in the way. In the last second Hiccup turned around, grabbed Snotlout's sword, and spun again with Snotlout and he faced Stoick, Spitelout, and Scablout while holding Snotlout in front of him and forcing him to press his sword dangerously close to his neck. "Now this must be even worse," Hiccup said calmly. "One little tug is all it'll take to kill you; and with your own sword and by me of all people." Spitelout drew his sword and was about to charge Hiccup when he heard a small metal click.

"Don't even think about it," Silver said. His firearm was in his left hand and pointed carelessly in Spitelout's direction while he continued to watch Hiccup. Spitelout halted his assault and glared at his youngest son to get him to do… something. But he did nothing, Hiccup released his hold on Snotlout and pushed him to the ground in front of the table where the treaty would've been signed. Hiccup just looked at the gawking crowd with an indifferent expression before turning and walking out the Grand Hall with his Nightfury following him.

"Stoick," he said before leaving. "Take your time in writing a new treaty, I'd hate for something like this to happen twice." And then he finally left. The other dragon riders and their pets quickly followed him, except for Silver and his Nightfury. He turned to face Stoick and Spitelout with a smug grin.

"You lot should know," he began in a taunting manner. "The Hiccup you knew has grown up. And he's stronger than any of you can imagine. But then what can you expect when he doesn't grow up surrounding by ridicule?" Silver and his dragon left as well. Spitelout and Scablout were furious, Snotlout was humiliated, Stoick and Gobber seemed mortified, and Astrid… she didn't know what think.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it and how Hiccup owned Snotlout in front of everyone!**

 **Don't be afraid to Review I love reading them**

 **Check me out on fictionpress dot com for original work, it's still just Noir at the moment but I may post another story sometime.**

 **See you next time, I'm the Bio-Devil!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, Bio-Devil here, and my gods it's been a while since I updated anything. I want to apologize for my** **absence. The reason I hadn't updated at all was due to the fact that I had to drop nearly everything in my life for a move to Boston that got canceled. And most of my time had to be dedicated to picking everything back up. Which involved, getting a job, buying a car, and re-enrolling into College. Now, I fixed my life up enough that I could finally update, my stories. Starting With the Dragon Rider Tribe.**

 **Now without further ado, here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Hiccup walked into the village smithy. He wasn't sure if he should laugh, be disappointed, or feel sentimental at how nothing had really changed. All except for his work space which had naturally been cleared out, and it seemed to have a new set of notes and tools on top of it. He wondered who Gobber got to replace him as the apprentice. Other than his room, this was the safest place for him in the village. No one really bothered him in here, except for Snotlout and the twins. But after an idiotic prank that led to setting the entire smithy on fire, Gobber threatened to skin them all alive if he caught them anywhere near the place again; after that, this was the second best place to get away from his bullies. Here, he was free to sketch out his ideas and be himself without ridicule. Actually, Gobber did take jabs at him too, but Hiccup knew the fine line between playful teasing and trying to actually insult someone.

While Hiccup was walking across the memory stream, Toothless waited outside, resting on his stomach and trying to take a nap. However he just couldn't relax, he could feel the Vikings stare at him wherever he went. And they definitely didn't like that a dragon decided to take a nap in front of their smithy. He was annoyed by the unwanted attention and a little nervous himself. He was aware that these villagers would like nothing more than to cut his head off and tear his body apart for whatever barbaric reason they had in mind; or maybe no reason at all other than pure unreasonable hatred for what they don't understand. He didn't understand why this ruse had to be stretched out, or why they had to bother to try and enlighten these people. The leader of the Berkians, Hiccup's own father, drove his rider away from his home because he was too different, which was wrong. What was there to be different about? He's human and so are they. Just because he's not as large as them they had to berate him for the beginning of his life. Why do humans have to be so obsessed with details about themselves and attack the ones they don't like? They can be so cruel sometimes, not just to dragons, but to they're own kind. They were awful. It amazed Toothless that such a species could produce beings like Hiccup, Silver, and Valka.

A tiny shriek forced Toothless out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a little girl with long black hair that covered her face and she was holding a bunch of tools. The second she saw the black dragon looked at her she took a step back and seemed to get tripped by the air and fall backwards; the tools she was carrying jumped into the air and fell around her. Hiccup came out to see what was going on and saw the girl on her back surrounded by the descending tools.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to the girl. She quickly picked herself up and scrambled around the ground to gather her tools.

"I-I'm fine!" She exclaimed nervously as she rushed to pick up her tools. A small hammer was behind her, completely ignored by everyone but Hiccup. He picked it up and waited for the girl to gather the rest of them. Once she did, she stood up and began speed walking past Hiccup and tried avoiding Toothless, who would not stop staring at her.

"Ahem," Hiccup said making the girl flinch but she stood in place. "Are you forgetting something?"

"N-no, I have…" She looked at her pile and realised she was missing the hammer. The girl turned around just enough to see Hiccup waving the hammer in the air. "...Uh… I-I really don't have much I-I-I c-can g-g-give you…"

"Just take it," Hiccup said interrupting her. He held the hammer out to her and waited patiently. The girl slowly walked toward Hiccup and took the hammer from him. "Now, was that so hard?" The girl shook her head and tried to rush into the smithy but the door blocked her way. She was about to try pushing it in with her shoulder until Hiccup walked up and opened the door for her. "Th-thank you…" she mumbled walking inside. Hiccup followed her and watched her place the tools on his former desk.

"So your Gobber's new apprentice," Hiccup stated. The girl flinched before slowly looking back at Hiccup.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed in fear.

"I'm reliving some of the very few pleasant memories I have on this rock. Now that I answered your question can be kind enough to answer mine?"

"... Um… I suppose… I-I am Gobber's new apprentice…" She replied hesitantly. His politeness was apparently a bit unnerving to her.

"New? Hmm… I thought after I left Gobber would instantly get a new one, not wait five years."

"H-he didn't… He did get one… a-after they sort of… gave up on you… but, he kept getting sick of them… a-and firing them every month."

"Every month?" Hiccup nearly laughed out.

"O-or so I've been told!" She quickly added as if her life was in danger. It was starting to annoy Hiccup but lashing out at her would only make this worse. He'd have to treat this like training a wild dragon. Be patient, give the creature space, and then establish trust. The little girl began placing the tools on a nearby table and began tying her long black hair into a braid and away from her eyes.

"So how long have you been, here?" Hiccup asked patiently.

"A-almost a month. A-and I haven't given G-Gobber a reason to yell at me, at least for a while… so I could make it past the month."

"Well, I wouldn't worry. It took a while for Gobber to get used to me when I was sent here, but over time he grows on you and things do get better."

"Th-thank you…" She took out a couple of worn daggers and began to work on them. Hiccup watched and she placed the daggers on a table and began to hammer them with sloppy precision. Hiccup was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to mending weapons so when he saw the girl's work he got a bit antsy and hoped she would correct herself. He let it go for a while but the daggers were only getting worse, the girl knew this and was getting distraught over being unable to fix this. Finally Hiccup huffed and walked over to the girl.

"Do you want me to show you how to fix this?" Hiccup asked. The girl hesitantly nodded and handed Hiccup the tools. Hiccup slowly showed the girl how to mend the broken daggers and even how to slightly improve them. The girl watched amazed as Hiccup worked skillfully and easily repaired every bit of damage on the small weapons, she made sure to take some notes of his process for future references.

"Th-thank you…" the girl said still amazed at his work.

"Don't mention it," he replied. It came off as a joke but the girl really shouldn't mention it, who knows what would happen if the other Berkians found out Hiccup was tinkering around with weapons in the forge. The girl gave Hiccup a shy smile and Hiccup planned to return it but then he saw the girls bright blue eyes and he froze. Despite her black hair, she was the spitting image of Astrid when she was that age. The resemblance was so close Hiccup couldn't help but stare. The girl's smile, faltered as he kept staring and she got nervous again.

"Uh… i-is everything okay…" she asked making Hiccup return to reality.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You just look so much like…"

"Astrid Hofferson?" the girl asked with a relieved smile.

"Exactly."

"Heh… yeah… I get that often…"

"I'll bet. Are you a relative of her's?"

"Mmm hmm. She's my aunt."

"Your aunt, huh? That means… your Asgerd's daughter aren't you?" The girl nodded again. Asgerd is Astrid's older sister. She married a man named Goran Wang, also known as Goran the Gargantuan; he got that name because he was a giant of a man even by viking standards. He knew they had a couple kids together and their youngest was a 5 year old girl when he left. "I'm guessing you must be... My, right?" The girl nodded again with a genuine smile on her face.

"That's right! Though everyone calls me, My the Smelter nowadays."

"My the Smelter? Odd, but there are worse names. You could be called My the Useless for example." My's smile faltered and had a bit of a guilty look on her face, Hiccup just laughed. Sometimes it amazed even him at how he could laugh at the name now when it caused him so much pain in the past. But now he's older and mature, all these vikings troubles and insults are just child's play to him. Hiccup spent a good hour teaching My a few tricks he had for the smithy, until Gobber walked.

"Hiccup?" Gobber said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking across the Memory Stream," Hiccup replied walking over to the large viking. "That and teaching a few tricks to My, here." My shyly nodded towards her mentor before getting back to work.

"I've see you've met my newest apprentice," Gobber said.

"Yeah, she shows promise," Hiccup said nonchalantly while watching My use the tricks he just taught her.

"She still doesn't hold a candle to you." Gobber stated watching My work as well. "...None of them have…" He mumbled afterwards. "I see you've taught her some of those tricks of yours. You know a lot of the villagers aren't going to like that."

"Well, they don't need to know she learned them from me."

"No, I suppose not." The two stood in silence as My continued to mend the destroyed dagger. Later she showed to them with shaky pride filled smile. The dagger was now in pristine condition and held a platinum sheen that wasn't there even before it was forged. Her two mentors claimed it to be "perfect" and her smile had been reinforced as she jumped for joy.

"Settle down, My!" Gobber ordered. "You ain't even half done yet. You still have plenty of daggers to fix!" My nodded and returned to work with new found confidence. "That's the first time I've ever seen her that sure of herself…" Gobber added in a surprised tone as he and Hiccup walked to the entrance. "You really do have a way with people, and dragons…" Gobber made sure to mumble that last part but Hiccup could hear it with him being so close.

"I've been working on my people skills over the years," Hiccup replied with a smirk.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." The two began chuckling and then they suddenly enveloped each other in a hug.

"I've missed ya lad," Gobber stated.

"You know what, Gobber? I've missed you, too." Of course he meant it. Gobber was like a father to him, even if he didn't know what one is like. When he was growing up, he would be thrown into the forge by his father to not be so… him. He'd spend all day helping Gobber around and they would trade casual banter like he did with Silver all the time. Just as Hiccup was about to bid Gobber a goodbye, Elsa rushed inside.

"Hiccup!" she said with a bit of a rushed tone. "We have a problem!"

"Silver?" Hiccup replied with a sigh.

"Silver..."

* * *

In the village square a crowd was gathered to watch the spectacle. Silver was standing in the middle of the square without his armor, weapons, and sleeveless coat. Surrounding him Scablout and his gang, each with weapons drawn and holding shields, ready to attack. Elsa lead Hiccup and Toothless to the scene, with Gobber and My in tow, and he saw that Silver was smirking and untouched while Scablout and his brutes seemed out of breath and a bit disheveled. The Dragon Riders, accompanied by Ebony and Elsa's Snow Wraith, Snowlfake. Ebony laid on her stomach waiting for Silver to finish playing with the stupid humans.

"Oh, come on," Silver exclaimed with his arms stretched out. "Can't five viking warriors in their prime take down one lowly dragon rider?"

"Someone want to fill me in?" Hiccup asked the crowd but only got growls in response. "Okay. Elsa?"

"I have no idea…" she admitted with a sigh. "From what I've gathered the vikings were hitting on the girls from our group when I wasn't there, thank the gods, and then one of them said something about "taming" them and then…"

"Silver?"

"Silver…"

"Hiccup, you have to stop them," Gobber said. "They'll kill him!"

"Trust me, Gobber, that's not going to happen." Hiccup watched as Finn rushed at Silver with his sword drawn. In a second Silver grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him forward and then slammed his fist into his stomach.

"One dumb brute," Silver said as Finn crumpled to their feet. Silver then grabbed his sword and quickly snapped it in half. "One shitty sword."

"Hey!" Gobber yelled but Silver ignored him. Christen ran towards him next with a one sided axe while Silver's back was turn. Silver simply side stepped away and slammed his elbow in Christen's face, knocking him down. Bjorne charged at Silver while yelling nonsense like a berserker and waving his club around. Bjorne swung only for his club to land in Silver's awaiting hand. Silver yanked the club out of Bjorne's hands and broke it in half like he did with Finn's sword. He finished with a simple punch to Bjorne's face and Bjorne went down like the others. Claus and Scablout were left. Claus ran up first and like Bjorne he was screaming like a maniac. He swung his mace around wildly but when he got to Silver, he grabbed him by his arm, then grabbed his leg and then Silver shocked everyone by lifting Claus into the air, and finished by slamming into the ground.

"One left," Silver said looking at Scablout. Scablout just stood there and examined Silver nervously while Silver patiently waited for Scablout to make his move. Scablout held a one-sided axe and a shield. Scablout began circling Silver but he just watched him by turning his head to follow Scablout's movements. Eventually Scablout charged once he was behind Silver. When he got close, Silver instantly turned around and slugged Scablout in the side of his face. Scablout staggered a bit after the blow but quickly regained his balance. Scablout charged at Silver but Silver simply side stepped away and let Scablout fly past him. Then Silver extended his foot at the last second, tripping Scablout and causing him to tumble to the ground. Silver laughed as Scablout scramble to his feet, as did the other Riders watching the fight, minus Hiccup and Elsa. Furious Scablout quickly got to his feet and tried to attack once more only to be simply grabbed by Silver and tossed to the side and fell on the ground again. The other riders laughed harder at Scablout while Silver just chuckles sinisterly. Scablout stood again, the laughter of his enemies were feeding his anger and he desperately wants to beat that smirk of Silver's face.

"Enough!" yelled Spitelout stepping in between the last two fighters. Silver let out a snicker when he saw the enraged look on Scablout's face when his father entered the picture.

"What's the matter?" Silver asked with a cruel tone. "Don't trust your little boy to fight a bully?"

"You're not a bully," Spitelout snarled. "You're a monster!" Scablout's words only made Silver's smirk grow wider, and become more darker. Hiccup took this moment to step into the middle of the fight.

"Silver, step down," Hiccup said nonchalantly. "You had your fun, now it's time to stop."

"You always know when it's time to spoil it," Silver says with a playful glare. Hiccup rolled his eyes at that and then stated that they were leaving. Silver was about to apply but then Spitelout decided to intervene.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled. "Are you saying that's it?! You just give your pet monster a stern talking to and you expect everything to be all hunky dory?!"

"And what would you suggest, Spitelout?" Hiccup asked in a condescending tone.

"How about an execution?!"

"No."

"You really expect us just to let that thing walk away after he just assaulted some of our members?!"

""Assaulted"? Really? Because of what I've heard he was trying to teach a few unruly boys some manners. It's not his fault that they attacked him."

""They attacked him"?!"

"Correct. You were watching, right? They struck first, he just defended himself. Albeit, viciously, but still…"

"This is an outrage! That, _thing_ , will not be allowed to just walk away from this!"

"Unfortunately, that is your only option. I'm not going to punish Silver, and I most certainly will not allow you or anyone else here punish him. Though I suppose if you really can't let the matter drop then perhaps we should just leave, though I doubt we'd come back for any reason so…"

"No!" Stoick yelled running into the scene between Hiccup and Spitelout. "There is no need for that, this matter will be dropped, as long as Silver doesn't start anymore fights…"

"Stoick-!" Spitelout yelled but was silenced by Stoick's death glare.

"That can be arranged," Hiccup replied making Silver groan. Hiccup shot Silver a deadpanned look before Silver said; "I hereby promise not to start anymore fights on Berk!" he said condescendingly with his hand raised to make it seem he was officially pledging something.

"There you have it."

"Why should we take his word!" Spitelout yelled before Stoick could stop him.

"If you don't trust us then why invite us over in the first place?" Hiccup asked with fake confusion that seemed to slightly scare Stoick

"Spitelout!" Stoick snarled. "One more outburst and I will…" But everyone went silent when Scablout suddenly threw his axe at Hiccup and Silver. It would have struck Hiccup but Silver caught it effortlessly, his face devoid of his amusement and now filled with deadly annoyance.

"Okay," Hiccup said nonchalantly throwing his hands in the air and walking away. "Now it's out of my hands!" Scabelout picked up Claus's mace and ran towards Silver but Silver met him halfway. Silver kneed Scablout in the stomach and wrenched the mace out of his hands. Silver then lifted Scablout above him and slammed him to the ground. Lying on his back, Scablout looked up to the sky, dazed, trying to catch his breathe. But Silver kneeled above him and then began punching him in the face repeatedly. From the first punch, blood began flying from Scablout's face and each extra punch made more follow the first few drops.

"Hiccup!" Gobber exclaimed in a panic voice when Hiccup stood next to him again. "You need to stop him!"

"Gobber, I've known Silver longer than you have. So trust me when I say this, it's better to let him get it out of his system. I can make sure he doesn't kill anyone but that's it." Silver continued to punch Scablout repeatedly in his face. Spitelout ran to his son with his sword out and readied himself to thrust it into Silver. Silver's hands shot up and caught the arm holding Spitelout's sword. His leg swept under Spitelout's feet knocking him to the ground. Silver then pulled Spitelout's sword arm to his back and continued pulling until a snap was heard followed by Spitelout's cries of pain. Silver had broken Spitelout's arm, and then, apparently annoyed with his screaming, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it to the ground, silencing him. The crowd was shocked, the only person that did something was Snotlout. Running out from the crowd and towards Silver's back with his sword drawn as Silver stood. Silver took a step back, running into Snotlout. His hand grabbed the arm holding Snotlout's sword and he hauled Snotlout over his shoulder and threw him to the ground. Snotlout tumbled and landed on his stomach, he quickly got up and grabbed one of the discarded shields on the ground. He faced Silver with his sword and a shield. Silver stomped over to Snotlout, Snotlout swung his sword but Silver caught it by the blade. Silver then grabbed the top of Snotlout's shield and forced it to smack Snotlout in the face. Dazed, Snotlout allowed Silver to take his sword and shield before getting pushed to the ground. Silver stood over Snotlout, about to use the shield to attack him again, before suddenly holding it behind his back to block the sudden arrow that was flying towards it. Silver, turned around and glared at the archer, Birgir Hofferson was looking both angry and scared as he pointed his bow at Silver, his other hand shakingly trying to notch another arrow.

"That was the fourth time someone has tried to attack me while my back was turned!" Silver stated, clearly irritated. "And I thought Hunters fought like dirty cowards!" Birgir shot another arrow at Silver, Silver effortlessly blocked the arrow with the shield and began walking towards Birgir. Birgir fired arrow after arrow at Silver but he simply blocked them all with the shield he borrowed. When Silver felt he was close enough to Birgir, he dropped the shield. Though, Birgir managed to fire another arrow at Silver, Silver caught it with his bare hand and broke the arrow with the force of his grip. In front of Birgir, Silver grabbed the bow, pulled it and Birgir towards him and gave a quick kick to Birgir in his stomach. While Birgir did his best not to curl up in a ball, Silver took the bow in both hands and was about to snap it in half, but then he noticed a few certain details in the bow and simply tossed it aside. He walked up to Birgir, Birgir pulled out his hunting knife only for Silver to slap it out of his hand. Silver grabbed Birgir's shoulders and spun him around. Silver threw his arm around Birgir's neck and squeezed, his other arm pressed against the wrist of the first arm to hold it in place. Silver wouldn't kill the brat, he'd just choke him out long enough for to lose consciousness. Though by Birgir's Squirming and the shocked gasps of the others in the crowd they all thought otherwise. Then suddenly someone kicked him in the face. Surprised, Silver stumbled back, releasing Birgir, and looking Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid had been watching silently from this point. While she was shocked to see how well Silver took out the Jorgensons and Scablout's gang like everyone else, she was also slightly enjoying the fact that the people she hated most on the island were getting beaten up. But then her stupid brother decided to join the fight, and when Silver had overpowered him as well, Astrid knew she had to step in.

"...A-Astrid?" Birgir asked through wheezes. "W-what are you…"

"Get out of here before you do something stupid, again," she said calmly as she readied her axe to face Silver. Silver stood across from Astrid, examining her. He wore a scowl on his face and a look of resentment were in his eyes. Astrid noticed that he held that look whenever we was around the Hooligans, but it seemed to be even stronger with her for some reason. Though, if Silver was as close to Hiccup as she was beginning to suspect, she could probably guess why.

"A-Astrid…" Birgir managed to wheeze out. "Y-y-you can't fight him…!" He sounded desperate, and it made Astrid smile, was he really worried about her? "...Y-you're just a girl…" Astrid's eye twitched in anger. She turned swiftly and kicked her brother, square in the face. Birgir flew back and landed upright, unconscious, and with a broken, bleeding nose. The crowd fell silent. Shocked and confused at what just happened. No one had heard Birgir's last comment except Astrid, and she was both furious and slightly horrified. She was now faced with the fact that Birgir had been corrupted by Snotlout and Scablout. Adopting their views of women and their definitions of "manliness" and "great Vikings". Even if he was worried about her safety and well being after fighting this demonic man, he was mostly concerned with how it'll look needed his big sister to save his sorry ass.

Astrid sighed and shook her head. She decided to deal with Birgir later. Right now she had picked a fight with Silver and she needed to focus or she would end up like his other opponents. Though right now Silver didn't look as menacing as he was before. He had followed the crowd when she kicked Birgir in the face. His scowl was replaced with a puzzled look as he glance to Birgir and then to her.

"But…" he began, still slightly bewildered. "Weren't you trying to help him?"

"No," Astrid decided to say. "I just wanted to stop you from hurting Birgir because I wanted to do it myself. You said so yourself, he was fighting like a dirty coward, and Hofferson's have enough reasons to be called cowards…" Astrid stopped before she said too much by accident. At least her explanation sounded more believable now. Though, from the look on Silver's face, she could tell he didn't quite believe her. His expression was now less confused but with a mixture of genuine disbelief.

Astrid decided to take the opportunity to strike first. She sprinted towards Silver and swung his axe at his head. Silver ducked at the last second and threw a punch at Astrid but she ducked and backed away and examined Silver like a wild dragon that she had to kill.

"A step in the right direction," Silver said looking at Astrid with a confused glare. "But it ain't exactly what I'm looking for." Astrid rushed again when she saw another opening. She headed straight for Silver, then suddenly sidestepped and swung her axe towards the side of his ducked, again narrowly dodging Astrid's attack. He stood up to retaliate but Astrid had kicked him in the face. Silver backed up a bit but still looked untouched. He shook his head a bit, but Astrid didn't give him a chance to collect his thoughts. She ran towards Silver and swung her axe at his ches. Silver grabbed it before it slashed his chest but Astrid followed with a knee to his side and then a punch to his face. The punch seemed to loosen his grip on Astrid's axe a little and Astrid yanked it out. And before Silver could react she flipped her axe around and slammed it into his stomach. Astrid jumped back and saw Silver slump to the ground, holding his stomach. For a second she felt triumphant and the crowd was about to cheer for her, but then Silver stood up a second later looking completely fine.

"Heh," he said. "And I was beginning to think that no one on this island knew how to fight properly." Silver smirked slightly and shifted the way he stood. He still looked like he was relaxed but Astrid could tell that he was ready for more attacks now. The smirk on his face wasn't smug and condescending like the one he gave to the Jorgensons, this one held excitement, determination, and a dangerous glee that she only saw on the twins when they were about to do something stupid. "Okay, blondie. Now, you got my attention."

Astrid gripped her axe tightly as she and Silver walked around each other. She considered grabbing one of the shields that were on the ground but then she dropped the idea, considering the previous fights it wouldn't help her at all against Silver. Silver made the first move running towards Astrid and threw a fist at Astrid's mid-section. Astrid stepped away and swung her axe at Silver's head, only for him to lean back so far to avoid it he nearly bent backwards. Astrid took advantage of this and slammed her fist on his outstretched chest, forcing Silver to the ground. In an instant, Silver tumbled backwards and suddenly he was standing upright again. Before Astrid could contemplate this, Silver foot flew up from the ground and headed straight to her head. Astrid jumped back at the last second, only for Silver to follow her. Astrid lifted her axe and swung it downward for a chop but Silver caught the blade between the palms of his hands. Silver managed to move her axe to the side and it seemed he was planning to either wrench it from her hands or break it so she couldn't use it anymore. Deciding not to let him do either, Astrid forced Silver to look at her and then headbutted him. She instantly regretted that, it felt she ran face first into a stone wall.

"Okay... " she groaned out, stumbling back. Silver had let go of her axe and stepped back. "Not smart…" Astrid stumbled a bit as she tried to make her head clear up. After her ears stopped ringing she saw Silver across from her patiently waiting for her to clear her head, still ready to defend himself if she suddenly attacked. Astrid knew Silver wasn't trying to insult her by giving her time to recuperate, they were now having an honest one-on-one battle. And in battles such as these, when your opponent was dazed but could still fight, honor demanded that you wait for your opponent to recover before attacking again. Honor also demanded that since Silver was battling with his fists, then so should Astrid but it was clear to everyone that Silver was not at a disadvantage without one. His hand-to-hand combat was more of an art form than a last resort to fighting with no nearby weapons. Astrid now wished Silver hadn't knocked out the Jorgensons. She wanted them to see how much better she was faring against Silver, better then any of them. Especially Scablout, that way he knew the confrontation between two of them in the woods really was just him getting lucky, due to her thinking and reasoning skills being weighed down by anger and guilt. Her head was now clear and she focused everything on the battle with the Silver Death, she also saw the tiny scratches and cuts on Silver's body. Astrid felt a tiny twinge of pride, knowing every single one of those cuts were from her, and not from those imbeciles he was fighting before her.

"You good?" Silver asked eagerly, itching to continue the fight.

"Yeah," Astrid replied with determination, twirling her axe in her hand. She hadn't been this pumped for a battle since she was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in dragon training. Silver and Astrid rushed each other at the same time. Astrid swung her axe, Silver dodged and countered with a right hook which Astrid avoided as well. Astrid followed up with another swing of her axe and then lunging forward to throw a punch at Silver. Silver ducked and jump backed slightly but instantly closed the distance he created between them, he threw another punch at Astrid who decided to block it with her offhanded wrist. Astrid winced and jumped back, the force of Silver's punch nearly broke her wrist, she was happy about that though, more incentive that Silver wasn't holding back, at least not in a way that said he pitied her for some reason. Astrid ran forward, she stepped on Claus's downed body and jumped off it, her axe raised to strike downwards. Silver stepped back from Astrid and avoided her airborne attack but Astrid wasn't done yet. She ran towards Silver and sent him a flurry of vigorous swings of her axe towards him. Silver dodged her attacks again and again looking for an opening. Seeing a slight lag in her swings when her axe went back down and he took it. He threw his fist towards her face, making Astrid fall back but in the mid of her next swing. Silver continued forwards to make his punch connect but then he saw her axe flying back upward and went leaned his head backwards. But this time, he wasn't fast enough. Astrid's axe connected with Silver's face and continued towards the sky. Astrid saw Silver head fly backwards with a painful grimace. His blood jumping into the air. Shocked, Astrid staggered back and watched Silver grab the side of his face that she cut.

"Fuck!" Silver screamed. "She got me!" She expected Silver to be enraged but instead he left a few childish giggles. "Ah! She really got me! Augh… this is going to leave a mark…" Silver took his hand away from the cut on his face and inspected the amount of blood on his hand. Astrid saw the cut she made on Silver. The cut started from the bottom of his right cheek leading up to bit of forehead above his right eyebrow. The cut wasn't that big and it completely missed his eye, but he was right, the gash was definitely going to leave a scar. Seeing Silver's adrenaline was going down from getting injured, Hiccup spoke up.

"Are you done now?" Hiccup asked annoyed, seemingly unhappy that Silver got injured. Astrid had been so engulfed in the fight that she completely about the crowd that was watching. The Dragon Riders were shocked that Silver was hurt, as well were many of the spectators from her tribe. Some of them were looking at her with looks of amazement, especially Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber, Stoick, and her niece My. _What is she doing here?!_ Silver's Nightfury finally got up from the ground and looked frightened t the sight of her rider getting her. She then glared at Astrid.

"Yeah, I'm done," Silver replied in a compliant tone, covering his injury again. "Now, I've had my fill of fun, by the way." Without another word Silver walked away from the scene along with Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders. Seeing Silver leaving his Nightfury didn't hesitate to follow him. Astrid stood there breathing, along with the rest of the crowd. The first one to get his wits back was Stoick. He glared at the men on the ground that were beaten by Silver. He could only imagine how badly them fighting him could've gone. He knew if they keep this up that they'd either drive Hiccup away or make him realise their plans. He needed something to counter little stunts like these, in order to make sure Hiccup didn't run away. _Or someone…_ he thought glancing at Astrid.

* * *

"Despite nearly losing your right eye," Hiccup said as he, Silver, and the other Dragon Ambassadors headed to their home to patch Silver up. Toothless and Ebony between their riders and the others that way they have some privacy to talk. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I know where you're going with this!" Silver said with a tiny snarl. "And let me make it clear that the tiny amount of respect I have for Astrid now is just for her fighting prowess and that's it. I am in no way respecting her as a person, or forgiving her for what she's done to you!"

"Fine…" Hiccup said in the same condescending tone Silver used in his fights with the numbskulls. "It's not like you're the one who needs to forgive her anyway." Silver glared at Hiccup, knowing exactly what he meant by that. _Moron is still too kind for his own good, even after all these years. And I still can't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing…_

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Fishlegs and Astrid asked incredulously. Stoick had taken the two of them into his house after Scablout and his gang were taken to Gothi's place to get healed.

"You heard me!" Stoick snapped making the two of them jump back. "I want the two of you to befriend, Hiccup and the ambassadors. Get close to them, learn what you can about their tribe and see if there's anything we can use against them and to get Hiccup back on our side!"

"But… Hiccup is still angry with us…" Astrid replied gaining a raised eyebrow from Fishlegs. She glared back at him but he didn't falter like when they were kids.

"If he wasn't willing to let go of the past he wouldn't be here!" Stoick shot back irritated. "Look, he's not willing to talk to me just yet, and people like the Jorgensens and Mildew are just going to make this harder. I need some people that can get close to the Dragon Riders and find out what's holding together this unholy alliance with the dragons and see how we can untangle it. You two never bullied my son in the past s that makes you prime candidates for this mission. Not only that; Fishlegs, you and Hiccup were once friends so ehe may be more willing to talk to you. And Astrid, Silver has seemed to gain some respect for you when you two were fighting, and that could work in your favor." Astrid felt uneasy about this. She knew her future, as well as the villages, depended on this plan working but she would really rather not be anywhere near Hiccup. Especially since his dragon won't leave his side. And she wasn't in favor of being sneaky and deceitful, like some kind of manipulator or an evil Loki worshipper.

"I'll do it," Fishlegs suddenly said gaining both Astrid's and the chief's attention. "For the good of the tribe."

"That's the spirit, Fishlegs," Stoick said with a tired smile. Then he turned to look at Astrid. "And you, lass?" Astrid didn't answer, she just looked at the floor to avoid Stoick and Fishlegs' looks. "You know," Stoick said suddenly after the silenced was stretched too thin in his opinion. "If we get Hiccup back, you'll be betrothed to him again. It'll be in your best interest to smooth over your relationship with him as soon as possible." He was right, but his words had the opposite effect on Astrid. It just reminded her of an extremely unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach that she desperately wanted to kill, however she couldn't figure out how. But that wasn't a good reason to deny the mission she received, without revealing something that will send Stoick into a murderous rage, so she just nodded her head. Stoick let out a breath of relief. As if this war he was planning rested on their shoulders. Then again, with how the pseudo negotiations were going, it just might.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 6 everyone, I hope, you all liked it and it was worth the wait. If not, then I apologize in advance, but at least now you know I'm not dead and I'm back to writing! Also I hope you liked the fight scene between Silver and Astrid. I've been trying Astrid as badass as she is supposed to be in the movies and TV shows, due to someone saying I made her too powerless in my earlier chapters. I was sort of embarrassed to find that out, so if anyone feels I need to write any HTTYD character differently than feel free to tell me in a review or in a PM and I'll see what I can do.**

 **As always, I love reading everyone's reviews so leave plenty of them for me. Also check me out on FictionPres for the origianl work I'm supposed to be working on as well.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'm the Bio-Devil, and I love you all for supporting me.**


End file.
